


Концерт

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: У Мидоримы и Такао очень разные музыкальные предпочтения. Очень.





	1. Chapter 1

Листва шелестела жалобно. Кружилась у самой земли оранжевыми вихрями, царапала иссохшими краями тротуар, словно пытаясь зацепиться, удержаться. Но холодный осенний ветер взвивал опавшие остатки жизни и гнал прочь.  
В глубине парка Синдзюку на спинке обшарпанной старой скамьи сидел Такао и вертел в руках широкий глянцевый билет. Билет на всемирно известную Кэтрин Де Кроц, хотя сам Казунари впервые услышал это имя не больше недели назад. Но, похоже, запомнит теперь надолго.

***

В столовой всегда стоял беспрерывный галдеж. Учащиеся приходили, толпились около прилавка, тыкали пальцами в и без того заляпанное стекло, хранящее на себе сотни отпечатков местных учеников, затем оплачивали свой обед парой измятых купюр и кучками радостно-оголодавшего поволжья разбредались по огромному залу в поисках свободного столика. За одним из таких столиков, подальше ото всех, Мидорима невозмутимо перелистывал страницы небольшой книги. Он всегда приходил сюда в числе первых, занимал самое удобное и уединенное — насколько это вообще возможно — место и ждал, пока шустрый и проворный Такао отстоит в очереди, нагрузит два подноса едой и, маневрируя между столами, стульями и размахивающими руками школьниками, будто опытный официант, доставит заказ в самый дальний угол зала. А потом, конечно же, снова задаст свой любимый вопрос:

— Шин-чан, что такого страшного произойдет, если я разочек останусь у тебя на ночь? — интересовался Такао, с аппетитом голодного хомяка уплетая онигири и пытаясь натянуть поверх набитых щёк фирменную уличающую ухмылку.

Такая ухмылка действовала на Мидориму раньше. Ещё месяц назад, когда под предлогом остаться в зале после тренировки для уборки, Такао зажимал его в кладовой, нырял ловкими пальцами под вымокшую футболку и притягивал ближе к себе, царапая ногтями, готовый располосовать влажную кожу, пробраться глубже, прямо внутрь Шинтаро. Мидорима в такие моменты ругался сквозь зубы, говорил, что их рано или поздно обязательно кто-нибудь заметит. Он держался ровно двадцать секунд — удалось однажды засечь — а потом, когда в бедро упирался член Такао, крышу начинало сносить, притом очень стремительно. Шинтаро цеплялся за майку Казунари до треска ниток и вонзался в его губы, как зверь, с остервенением, забираясь под резинку на поясе Такао. Тот нетерпеливо тёрся о Мидориму промежностью, вгрызался в его плечо, дышал запахом пота и гормонов и вскоре изливался прямо на его футболку. И Шинтаро от этих неумелых прикосновений, от сбивчивых рваных движений чужой руки в своих шортах кончал следом, как позорный подросток-девственник — быстро и много. А потом обязательно восстанавливал своё имя хриплым упрекающим «Опять я весь грязный из-за тебя». Такао всегда давил смешок в ответ и обнимал Мидориму, уткнувшись носом в ключицы и навалившись на него, словно ватная обмякшая кукла. Это были те редкие минуты, когда Такао молчал.  
Шинтаро по-своему ценил их.  
Пока Казунари не захотелось большего.  
Пока однажды он не опустился перед Мидоримой на колени прямо в школьной душевой.  
Пока Мидорима не почувствовал жар его рта.  
Пока пар вокруг не стал давить слишком сильно и горячо — опьяняюще, а перед глазами не начало плыть.  
Пока в раздевалку не влетел Мияджи, забывший в спешке какой-то очень важный конспект.

Такао исчез в кабинке напротив, как блик — мгновенно. Шинтаро даже не успел ничего сообразить. Торопливые шаги приближались, как ураган, от которого поможет спастись только чудо. Киёши остановился, посмотрел налево, затем — направо и увидел лишь две голые задницы, владельцы которых стояли застывшими статуями. А из душевых, почему-то, подозрительно, как от морозильника, тянуло холодом.  
После того случая, на подобные занятия в общественных местах, Мидоримой было наложено строжайшее табу без права обсуждения. И это повлекло за собой новые последствия.

«Шин-чан, тебе не кажется, что мы слишком долго не оставались наедине?» — с игривой ухмылкой спрашивал Казунари, стоило им оказаться за пределами территории школы. Такао начал настойчиво приглашать Мидориму к себе и точно также напрашиваться в гости к нему, похоже, начисто забыв, что словосочетания «Шин-чан» и «гости» не существует по четыреста тридцать второму закону Вселенной.

Мидорима отвечал «нет», а когда спустя полчаса недовольный бубнеж над ухом впервые довёл его до белого каления, Шинтаро как осенило. И с тех пор он пресекал любое нытьё Такао простым заданием: двери в обитель аса Шутоку приветственно распахнутся, если выиграть у него один на один, написать быстрее тест по химии, перечислить все разновидности бактерий по увеличению скорости их размножения. Такао тогда кинул обиженное «совокупление бактерий тебе нужнее своего собственного» и пошёл изучать учебники биологии, в которых целыми таблицами приводились примеры интенсивности деления клеток. От предложения посоревноваться в знании английского Мидорима отказался. «Ко мне в дом — по моим правилам, » — гордо заявил он, бессовестно переделывая на свой лад известную поговорку. Шинтаро явно получал от всего этого какое-то странное садистское удовольствие. Почему — Казунари не знал, да и не очень-то пытался понять. В голове Мидоримы действовали свои принципы, рамки и законы, вникнуть в которые был способен только такой же стукнутый, как и он сам. Но Такао стукаться пока не хотел. Должен же остаться в их скромной компании хоть кто-то относительно здравомыслящий.  
Поэтому Казунари продолжал гнуть своё, отчаянно веря, что только ему будет позволено услышать, как скорлупа непробиваемого отстраненного Шинтаро захрустит под натиском его очарования.

Но пока, Такао продолжал их новую игру и вновь лишь наблюдал за той необъяснимой реакцией.  
На голове Мидоримы не шелохнулся ни один волосок. Он невозмутимо наколол на вилку кусочек огурца, обмакнул в соус и, сунув в рот, зажевал не спеша, с наслаждением.

— Я позволю тебе переночевать у меня, — проглотив, заговорил он, — если достанешь два билета на концерт госпожи Де Кроц.

Мякоть сладкого перца хрустнула под вилкой и тоже исчезла за рядом белых зубов.

— Кого? — переспросил Такао и на этот раз даже застыл весь во внимании.

— Кэтрин Де Кроц, — спокойно повторил Шинтаро.

Такао непонимающе вскинул брови. Подумал немного. Кивнул в пустоту — принял новое задание.  
— Ага, ну, хорошо, — сказал он. — А теперь объясни, пожалуйста, кто это.

После тех слов, Такао старательно колошматил задыхающегося Мидориму по спине, очень надеясь на две вещи: что чёртов кусок курицы провалится, куда надо, а через минуту на пол не рухнет двухметровый труп; и что в столовую не зайдут семпаи, особенно Мияджи. Иначе за попытку убить аса баскетбольной команды Шутоку, труп может упасть поменьше — около ста семидесяти шести сантиметров. Сто семьдесят семь — если чёлку не причесывать и оставить топорщиться, куда ей вздумается.

Десятью минутами позже, в мужском туалете, Такао покорно держал свою школьную сумку, сумку Шинтаро и увесистого керамического енота, слушая возмущенно-оскорбленную тираду о великой исполнительнице, сумевшей объединить в своих композициях бессмертную классическую музыку и безукоризненно исполненную оперу. У Такао бы в тот момент глаз задёргался от ужаса, если бы мог. Но глаз тоже боялся, притом не столь Мидориму, сколь даже мысли о том, _как_ будут звучать вместе две самые — по мнению Казунари и остальных нормальных людей — слухораздирающие вещи. И вообще, не обвалится ли зал от такого сочетания.

В тот вечер Такао ответственно прошерстил интернет в поисках более подробной информации о «Богине музыки», которая, по отзывам знатоков, всегда передаёт в своих композициях неугасающее чувство любви, и очень скоро был эрудирован в этой области ничуть не хуже заядлого поклонника. Правда, через неделю, весь этот хлам уже испарится из головы, а к тому моменту Казунари отчаянно будет пытаться достать билеты. Которые, как оказалось вскоре, не так просто найти.

— Послушай, Шин-чан, на сайтах всё раскупили в первые полтора часа, — задумчиво сообщил Такао, старательно прокручивая педали, которые словно вязли во влажном осеннем воздухе.

— Знаю, — расстроенно отвечали из-за спины.

— Я тут уточнил, в общем, можно перекупить с рук, но это в несколько раз дороже. Ты уверен, что оно тебе так необходимо?

Такао спиной почувствовал холодное касание уничтожающего взгляда, будто ему меж лопаток приставили дуло пистолета. Он передёрнул плечами. Пожалуй, стоило подумать лучше, прежде чем говорить.

— Придётся пожертвовать новыми кроссовками, — вдруг рассудил Мидорима. Сдержано и спокойно, словно не копил полгода на обалденные белые Джорданы.

У Такао нога с педали соскочила. Прямо в лужу, забрызгав черные форменные брюки. Он изумлённо обернулся.  
— Шин-чан, что ты сейчас сказал? — Казунари уставился на Шинтаро, как на редкий музейный экспонат, который неведомым образом исчез из охраняемого хранилища и возник посреди центральной городской площади.

— Что слышал, — отозвался Мидорима. — Я полтора года ждал её приезда в Японию.

Такао пялился на Шинтаро огромными глазищами. Мидорима и раньше мог удивить своими неожиданными выкладками, а теперь Такао казалось, что самое время надеть бронежилет и принять защитную стойку. Мало ли — атака пришельцев.  
Он недоверчиво покосился на тоскливое лицо. Нет, сегодня Мидорима не опасен. Скорее уж беззащитен.

— Почему не забронировал билет заранее? — спросил Казунари с сочувствием.

Шинтаро нахмурил брови и, поправив очки, отвернулся.  
— Я даже представить не мог, что у неё столько почитателей в нашей стране, — объяснил он смущённо, — планировал купить билеты на следующий день после открытия продаж, чтобы не пропускать тренировку, но…

— Но они закончились за полтора часа…

— Да.

Такао тяжело вздохнул. Мидорима смотрел в сторону горизонта, и Такао отчетливо видел его поджатые губы. Полтора года ждать прибытия какой-то исполнительницы и даже отказаться от покупки новой пары кроссовок ради её концерта — должно быть, такое событие можно смело ставить в один ряд с гороскопоманией, так подумал Казунари.

— Слушай… — начал он решительно. — Я не уверен, что Мияджи-семпай одобрит пренебрежение баскетболом ради… — Такао замолк, прикусил язык, хотя Шинтаро и так не отреагировал на его речь. — Ну, в общем, ты же знаешь, я откладывал на ту навороченную акустическую систему. Я куплю тебе этот билет, ты купишь себе кроссовки, и все будут счастливы.

Мидорима так и сидел в рикше, как восковая статуя — неподвижно. Лишь ветер топорщил несколько прядок на затылке.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты пошел со мной, — тихо пояснил Шинтаро.

Такао как к воздуху приклеило, словно кислород вокруг уплотнился, сжался, как скафандр. Голубые глаза потемнели.

— Шин-чан… — с ужасом просипел Казунари сквозь ком в горле. — Шин-чан, ты ведь… То есть, я не… Блин, Шин-чан… — невнятно проговорил он.

— Ты слушаешь преимущественно тяжелую музыку, я в курсе, — помог ему Мидорима.

— Я слушаю исключительно тяжелую музыку, — уточнил Такао, едва придя в себя.

Шинтаро прикрыл глаза, опустил голову, вздохнул почти неслышно, а следом серьезно посмотрел на Казунари.  
— Помнишь, три месяца назад ты сказал, что хочешь проводить со мной больше времени? — спросил он.

Такао всматривался в зелёные, глубокие, удивительно-зелёные и удивительно-глубокие глаза внимательно и настороженно.  
— Помню, — ответил он.

— А помнишь, что было после этого? — продолжил Мидорима.

— После этого я стал твоим парнем.

— Далеко взял, — заявил Шинтаро. — Вспомни разговор на набережной.

Такао задумчиво уставился в небо, откапывая среди десятка важных совместных дней один из самых значимых. Тогда только-только разгулялась настоящая летняя жара, солнце пекло нещадно, плавило асфальт, иссушало траву, листву и к вечеру оставляло после себя сухой раскалённый воздух, как дыхание огненного дракона. В тот день Казунари изнывал от жары, хлебал воду, будто ихтиандр, снова ныл и жалобно стонал, но продолжал упрямо таскаться вместе с Мидоримой из одного магазина в другой в поисках талисмана. А когда нашёлся-таки посреди июня десятисантиметровый новогодний олень, Такао не выдержал и утащил Шинтаро в восточную часть города. Тогда они первый раз выбрались на набережную, чтобы просто погулять по прибрежным окрестностям и остыть среди прохладного морского бриза. Только это спасало от изнуряющей жары на улице. Дома, под кондиционером, никто из них сидеть почему-то и не думал.

— Я помню трехчасовой курс лекций, если ты об этом, — вернувшись в реальность, передразнил Казунари.

— Об этом.

— Ты тогда много раз повторял, что лишняя компания тебе не нужна, но если уж я так конкретно к тебе прилип, ты, так и быть, потерпишь.

— Именно, — кивнул Мидорима, — а еще я говорил, что прошу кого-то о чем-то в очень редких случаях.

Теперь нахмурился Такао.  
— Да-а, было такое… — недоверчиво протянул он.

— Так вот, — многозначительно произнес Шинтаро. — Для меня это важно: я хотел попросить тебя пойти со мной на концерт.

Мимо, по пешеходной дорожке промелькнула ребятня на велосипедах. Один парнишка едва не залетел в лужу и не окатил Такао водой. Пронесло, хотя Казунари не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он молчаливо пронизывал взглядом Мидориму, сам теперь больше похожий на окаменевшую фигуру, часть единой композиции вместе с Шинтаро.

— Шин-чан, я же…

— Ты слушаешь исключительно тяжелую музыку.

— Нет… — выдохнул Казунари, будто его сердце только что вновь забилось. — Я ведь практически не способен тебе отказать. Но это… Я же прямо там откинусь. Ласты склею — и дело с концом. Нет, я, конечно, мог бы попытаться проникнуться этими воодушевлёнными высокочастотными неразборчивыми иностранными воплями, но кровь из ушей кто мне остановит? Кроме того…

— Такао… — оборвал его Шинтаро.

Такао замолк сразу же, хотя в голосе Мидоримы не было ничего, кроме терпеливой просьбы выбирать выражения.

— Прости, Шин-чан, — прошептал он. Лицо его сделалось тусклым и виноватым. Он обреченно замотал головой. — Прости, правда, я всё понимаю, но такое… Можешь требовать взамен всё что угодно, но только не это, ради всех баскетбольных богов, ради талисманов и всех Раков мира, даже речных, морских, аквариумных, сваренных и съеденных. Умоляю, Шин-чан. Я куплю тебе этот билет, ты попадешь на концерт, отлично там повеселишься, а если он закончится не очень поздно, мы сможем поиграть немного на площадке рядом с твоим домом. Чтобы тебе потом не пришлось далеко тащиться. А утром я приеду за тобой на рикше даже если будет ливень. Я куплю дождевик. А тебе привезу зонтик, могу даже взять у родителей летний зонт для пикника, хотя не уверен, что он задерживает влагу. Или лучше палатку! Точно, я могу взять палатку! И хорошенько позавтракаю, чтобы поскорее доставить тебя до школы. А после уроков мы сходим и купим тебе новые кроссо…

— Я понял, — резко перебил Мидорима. — Проехали, — сказал он. Посидел пару секунд, затем приподнялся на руках, ловко выпрыгнул из рикши, ухватил свою школьную сумку.

— Куда ты, Шин-чан? — Такао непонимающе обернулся через другое плечо. — До магазина талисманов ведь еще два квартала.

Шинтаро одернул пиджак. Поправил воротник. Закинул сумку на левое плечо. Восстал ледяным силуэтом на фоне серого неба.

— Я пойду один, — холодно сообщил он. — Можешь отправляться домой.

— Что? О чём ты? — Такао торопливо соскочил с велосипеда. — Ты ведь сегодня на последнем месте! Куда без меня-то? И вообще…

— Помолчи, — веско осадил Шинтаро, сжимая переносицу под очками. — Сегодня ты сказал достаточно.

Казунари застыл перед Мидоримой, как вкопанный, хлопая глазами в его утомленное лицо.  
— Эй-эй, подожди минуту, — не позволив Шинтаро обойти себя, вымолвил он. — Это всё и вправду из-за концерта? Из-за того, что я, кажется, впервые не согласился с тобой в чем-то? Что посчитал свою жизнь более значимой, потому что если я окажусь там, то просто застрелюсь?

— Я же сказал тебе замолчать! — рявкнул Мидорима.

Такао обвиняюще прищурился в ответ.  
— Тебе не надоело вечно меня затыкать, а, Шин-чан?

— Не надоело. Уйди с дороги.

— А мне надоело, знаешь ли! — Такао снова возник прямо перед носом Мидоримы. Пепельные глаза превратились в сталь, сверкнули тускло, как вспышка за покровом облаков. Мидорима почти услышал отдаленный громовой раскат. — Я только и слышу от тебя каждый день «Заткнись, Такао», «Замолкни, наконец», «Идиот»! Отчего же тебе хотя бы для разнообразия не сказать мне хоть раз «Молодец, Такао, продолжай в том же духе»?

— Потому что если ты, не дай Бог, будешь продолжать в том же духе — застрелюсь я! — грозно пробасил Мидорима, словно из огромного бочонка вырвался разъяренный возглас.

Такао почти незаметно отшатнулся назад. На самом деле, сейчас его стремительно несло в сторону, дальше и дальше от Мидоримы, смерч подхватил своей пастью и ринулся прочь.  
— Тогда зачем?.. — непонимающе прошептал Казунари. — Зачем ты со мной?

Зубы Шинтаро скрипнули. Он молчал.

— Шин…

— Уйди с дороги, Такао, — только и повторил он. Шагнул вперед, задел плечом приросшего к мокрому асфальту Казунари и растворился в вечерней сырости.

Такао постоял так с минуту, время замерло вместе с ним. Затем осмотрел рикшу, проскользил взглядом по металлической раме велосипеда. Обе вещи показались такими пустыми, брошенными. Совсем как он сам.  
Такао повернул голову туда, где пятничные сумерки спрятали от него Мидориму. Оттуда неспешно полз прохладный воздух, нёс в себе запах мокрой травы, остывшего города и одиночества. Казунари опустил взгляд. Мелкие капли засыхали белёсыми кляксами на чёрной коже ботинок. Прямо перед глазами, как короткое видео, он разглядел Шинтаро. Тот сжал кулаки, поднялся, ухватил свою сумку, чуть не уронив сумку Казунари, и испарился. Такао закусил губу и нерешительно шагнул вперед, перекинул ногу через сидение велосипеда. Вздохнул тяжело и медленно, сжал руль. И, развернувшись, неторопливо поехал в сторону дома, вцепившись в рукоятки, словно если отпустит, то его просто выбросит, как с раскаленного железа.


	2. Chapter 2

Все выходные Такао бесцельно шатался по своей комнате из угла в угол, крутил в руках телефон, открывал крышку, смотрел на аватарку с изображением морковки — Мидорима не позволял себя сфотографировать — и, в очередной раз больно закусив губу, захлопывал мобильный. Ждать, что Шинтаро позвонит — бессмысленно так же, как пытаться научиться исполнять дриблинг ногой.  
Особенно после того, что произошло между ними в пятницу.  
Хотя, оба были хороши.

Что Такао нашёл в Мидориме, он не понимал до сих пор. Почему так капитально залип на совершенно ебанутом зубриле — тоже. Однако не мог ничего с собой поделать, будто там, внутри этого двухметрового тела, притаился магнит. Или магнит и есть сам Шинтаро. Когда Такао снимает с него очки, касается кончиков длиннющих ресниц, когда Мидорима смотрит из-под полуопущенных век спокойно, с доверием. Казунари хорошо помнил тот день: они сидели на крыше школы, лопали мороженое, а потом два часа наблюдали, как закатное рыжее солнце делит небеса с луной. И вроде бы два светила с противоположных частей света, а встретились, и отчего-то Такао казалось, что они не хотят расставаться. Тогда Такао впервые молчал по собственной воле. Может, именно поэтому Мидорима был так расслаблен? Может, постоянная болтовня попросту угнетает его? И именно это он имел в виду, когда заявил, что тоже готов застрелиться?

Такао плюхнулся на стул и растёкся по нему, как жидкое тесто. Безразличным взглядом упёрся в стопку учебников по биологии, которые так и не сдал обратно в библиотеку после очередного проваленного испытания Мидоримы. Ладонь жгло. Кожа горела от серой раскладушки, но Такао не выпускал её из рук ни на минуту. Ожидал сигнал сообщения, хотел почувствовать вибрацию, поддеть изгрызенным кончиком ногтя крышку и увидеть хоть несколько слов от абонента «Шин-чан». Но телефон молчал. И Такао молчал тоже.

Такао не произнес ни звука и в понедельник. И даже во вторник, когда Мидорима заявился на тренировку с забинтованным указательным пальцем правой руки. Такао — оскорбленный и обиженный — заставлял себя держать рот на замке, хотя знал, что все последние дни Раки занимали одни из последних мест, а это — почти катастрофа для суеверного Шинтаро.  
Ну и пусть. Пусть прочувствует, вспомнит, каково в одиночку искать талисман дня, когда ты в самой жопе рейтинга, и где-то по пятам тебя преследует наглый бесстрашный чёрный кошак.

Такао приходил на уроки угрюмый и серьёзный, садился на своё место перед Шинтаро и снимал наушники лишь при появлении учителя. А до этого момента все окружающие могли насладиться приглушенным рёвом электрогитары и отбойным грохотом ударной установки. Музыка помогала Казунари сосредоточиться, так он говорил не раз, когда перед контрольными, вместо забалтывания Мидоримы, напряжённо и внимательно изучал тетрадь, отгородившись от всего мира гулом басов. Но в последнее время класс вслушивался в острое звучание хеви метала стабильно на каждой перемене.

Поддался самому себе Казунари в пятницу, когда, войдя в раздевалку и стащив наушники, услышал восхищённые возгласы участников баскетбольного клуба Шутоку.  
«Отлично! Супер! То, что надо, Мидорима!»  
Завернув к шкафчикам, он увидел сокомандников, которые склонились к полу перед Шинтаро, будто прислуга перед королевой. И всё сразу стало ясно. Мидорима купил те самые обалденные белые Джорданы. А это значит, что денег на билет у него теперь точно нет. Он и вправду не собирается идти на концерт. Не собирается идти без Такао.

— Ты не считаешь, что нам пора поговорить? — решительно спросил Казунари после тренировки, наскоро закидывая в сумку спортивную одежду. — Уже неделя прошла.

Остальной состав команды толпился где-то около двери, пылко обсуждая последние новости NBA и момент со вчерашнего матча, когда один из новичков сборной Швейцарии во время дебютного данка каким-то потрясающим образом впилился лицом в угол баскетбольного щита. Такао тоже собирался посмотреть ту игру. Собирался, пока не уснул прямо в гостиной с телефоном в руке.

Мидориму, аккуратно складывающего в шкафчик новый комплект выстиранной формы, словно заморозило на мгновение сиплым голосом Такао.  
— Нам не о чем говорить, — сказал он, помедлив.

— Серьезно? — делано удивился Казунари. — Тебе всегда не о чем говорить с теми, кому ты дрочишь?

У выхода из раздевалки воцарилась тишина, будто закрыли окно, выходящее на автостраду. Будто только сердце Шинтаро осталось здесь, но теперь и оно готово остановиться. Мидорима мысленно проклял Такао от всей души и следом провалился сквозь землю, мстительно утащив Казунари за собой. Затем медленно пригладил стопку одежды и повернулся. Судя по сутулым спинам, торчащим за рядами шкафчиков, Оцубо показывал какое-то видео на телефоне. Все уткнулись в маленький экран. А Такао продолжал злобно сверлить Мидориму глазами, словно вокруг вообще никого нет.

— Ты рехнулся?! — гремящим шёпотом выплюнул Шинтаро, в два шага перемахнув скамейку и нависнув над раздражающим безмозглым Казунари, как питбуль над котёнком.

— Я, значит, рехнулся? — ответил Такао с вызовом. — Ты плюёшь на других с мнимой двухметровой колокольни, думаешь только о себе, выкидываешь человека из своей жизни, будто жвачку выплёвываешь, и всё ещё считаешь, что всегда поступаешь правильно?

Зубы Мидоримы сжались. Он уже и подзабыл, что у этого котёнка отличное умение перевоплощаться в рысь, когда требуется. И эта рысь прекрасно умеет рычать и бить лапами.

— Прекрати это сейчас же! — прошипел Шинтаро прямо в лицо Такао. — Ты хоть понимаешь, где мы находимся?!

— Мне плевать, где мы находимся, Шин-чан, — без тени сомнения ответил тот. — Ты вывернул всё так, будто я во всем виноват. А ведь ты знаешь, как я ненавижу чувствовать себя виноватым. Но тебе, похоже, и правда всё равно, ведь нет ничего важнее величественной персоны Мидоримы Шинтаро. Да если бы…

— Такао, Мидорима, вы скоро там? — донёсся нетерпеливый возглас Оцубо со стороны двери.

Мидорима отпрянул на полшага назад ровно за миг до того, как Тайске вышел из-за угла.

— Чего копаетесь? — спросил он. — Закусочная закрывается через час, а нам ещё дойти до неё надо. Все ждут только вас двоих. Эм, что-то случилось?

Шинтаро собрал все силы, чтобы содрать со своего лица гримасу раздражения и злости. Ничего не получилось. Он отвернулся и снова нырнул к шкафчику. Ещё раз примял ровную стопку одежды, выдохнул коротко и захлопнул дверцу.

— Капитан, мне нужно пойти домой, — сообщил он, не отрывая взгляда от своей сумки.

— Как домой? — Оцубо удивлённо вскинул брови. — А как же кроссовки твои обмыть?

— Извините. В другой раз, — вежливо бросил Мидорима и исчез.

— Ну вот… — расстроено выдохнул Тайске. — А мы думали, что сегодня нас ждет халявный ужин.

— Я бы на вашем месте особо на это не рассчитывал, — подал, наконец, голос Такао. — Шин-чан делает всё исключительно для себя.

— Э? О чём ты?

Такао мотнул головой, усмехнулся себе под нос неестественно и уныло.  
— Не берите в голову, капитан, — сказал он и с силой дернул заевшую собачку на молнии сумки. Та свистнула и закрылась. — Я тоже пойду домой. До свидания.

— Давай, увидимся, — озадаченно пробормотал Оцубо пролетевшему мимо Такао.

Лишь прохладное воздушное облако потянулось следом за ним.

***

В преддверии промежуточных экзаменов за второй триместр, школа вставала на уши и одновременно затихала. Хотя, в общем-то, так было перед каждой аттестацией: клубные занятия приостанавливали на неделю, ученики погружались в учёбу с головой, а учителя отслеживали их успехи и неудачи. На первой предэкзаминационной консультации в субботу Мидорима с лёгкостью написал тест по естествознанию, на второй — на отлично доказал теорему, а только что получил четверку за свободный перевод с английского. Неплохо для девятого места в рейтинге Зодиака. Однако Такао перевёл бы лучше. И быстрее. Но почему-то его до сих пор не было в школе.

— Мидорима-кун, не подскажешь, почему твоего друга Такао-куна нет на занятии? — на четвёртом уроке поинтересовался Мошитака-сенсей. Преподавателем он был вполне лояльным, никогда не ругался из-за несделанной домашней работы, всегда давал шанс исправиться «подросткам, у которых никогда не хватает времени на всё вокруг». Однако слишком уж любил свой предмет. «Законы физики окружают нас в повседневной жизни, хотя мы даже не задумываемся об этом» — говорил он почти на каждом уроке. А потому прогулов категорически не одобрял.

— Не имею представления, — ответил Мидорима отстранённо, гипнотизируя пустое место Такао. Будто если поднапряжётся — этот непоседа материализуется из пустоты.

— Я предупреждал, что сегодня будет закрепление очень серьёзной темы, плюс некоторые важные нюансы экзамена, — напомнил Мошитака-сенсей. — Пожалуйста, свяжись с ним и выясни причину пропуска. Если она недостаточно уважительна, мне придётся сделать соответствующую пометку в журнале.

Ручка напряжённо скрипнула в зажатых перемотанных пальцах. Шинтаро беззвучно выдохнул.  
— Как скажете, учитель, — сказал он, поднялся и вышел из кабинета.

Мидорима смотрел на экран телефона с минуту. Держал большой палец в миллиметре от зеленой кнопки и не мог отделаться от мысли, что волей судьбы ему всё равно придётся позвонить Казунари первым. Наверное, всё дело в том, что сегодня, вместо пятнистой ящерицы, ему пришлось рассчитывать на обычного зелёного крокодила.

Вчерашняя попытка Такао поговорить превратилась в выяснение отношений в пяти метрах от самых строгих семпаев школы. Такао был зол. Так зол, как Мидорима не видел ещё ни разу за время их знакомства. Нет, он не считал его каким-нибудь слабохарактерным размазнёй. Да что уж, Такао мог словесно отлупить любого в два счёта. Игра в стритбол в одной команде с такими головорезами, как Аомине и Кагами — великолепное тому подтверждение. Но Мидорима и представить не мог, что Казунари умеет злиться так. Тем более — на него самого.

Шинтаро отошёл к окну. Взгляд медленно проскользил по широкой аллее двора, приклеился к школьным воротам. Мидорима подождал, сам не зная, чего. Поджал губы и, наконец, нажал на вызов.  
Когда посередине четвертого гудка в трубке раздался щелчок, внутри почему-то ёкнуло.

— Ты ошибся номером? — без тени насмешки спросил серьёзный голос из динамика.

Шинтаро слышал частое дыхание, быстрые шаги, они фоном гремели в трубке, как отголоски прозвучавшей фразы. Неприятной. Непривычной. Холодной.

— Где тебя носит? — ответил Мидорима безразличным тоном. — Забыл, что сегодня консультация по физике? Учитель сказал разыскать тебя.

На другом конце трубки усмехнулись бесцветно и равнодушно.  
— Ну конечно, — прозвучало эхом. — Я не сомневался, что по собственной воле ты и не подумаешь позвонить.

Мидорима не успел набрать воздуха для ответа. Разговор прервался слишком неожиданно и слишком громко. Крышка раскладушки хлопнула где-то неподалёку, заставила обернуться на этот глухой звук. Такао торопливо шагал по коридору, с силой зажав телефон в руке. Взмыленный, покрасневший, как после пробежки. Чёлка опять топорщилась, куда попало.

— Ты где был? — спросил Мидорима с тенью укора. Безответственный ребёнок, наверняка снова допоздна уничтожал соперников в сети, потому и проспал.

Такао на ходу стащил сумку с плеча, расстегнул молнию, остановился прямо перед Шинтаро.  
Сбоку зашуршала раздвижная дверь кабинета.

— О, Такао-кун, ты пришёл, — Мошитака-сенсей возник в коридоре с добродушной улыбкой, от которой морщинистая кожа на щеках покрылась складками ещё больше. — А я начал волноваться. Прошу вас, проходите в класс. Мы уже начинаем.

Господин Мошитака посторонился, приглашая своих учеников в кабинет. Шинтаро посмотрел на Такао ещё раз. Тот помедлил буквально секунду. Затем всё же вытащил руку из сумки, шагнул вперед.

— Да, сенсей, — смиренно отозвался он и поклонился. — Извините за опоздание.

— Ничего страшного, — засмеялся учитель хрипло. Смех этот больше напоминал кашель курильщика. — Ты же пришёл. А теперь давайте, заходите в класс, — с энтузиазмом поторопил господин Мошитака, — у нас много работы сегодня.

Электромагнитные поля, индукция, сила тока, напряжение, сопротивление проводника — всё это складывалось на тетрадных листах синими чернилами формул и законов, серыми линиями графиков, как макет целого района на столе архитектора.

Шинтаро скрупулезно, — словно ювелир, как однажды отметил учитель, — записывал материал, хотя тема лекции, которую он самостоятельно изучил ещё месяц назад, а освежил в памяти на выходных, интересовала его мало. Гораздо меньше, чем сутулая, как-то трагически сгорбленная спина перед ним. Такао где-то пропадал первые три урока, на четвертый поспел почти вовремя. И теперь сидел перед Мидоримой, не отрывая носа от тетради, периодически разминая затёкшие напряжённые плечи, будто пытаясь сбросить наваливший на них груз. Или взгляд Шинтаро. Однако, впервые на памяти Мидоримы, Такао, похоже, сделает нормальный конспект и не будет потом выпрашивать у него лекции, чтобы переписать. Хотя он и раньше не всегда переписывал. Просто уносил тетрадь на один вечер, — на больший срок Мидорима не разрешал, — а на следующий день послушно возвращал владельцу и следом беззаботно рассказывал, как половину вечера помогал маме с ужином, а вторую половину — проходил квест в какой-то новой бродилке или, чаще всего, стрелял по головам. Такао предпочитал шуттеры. Шуттеры, динамику, погони и тяжелый рок. Мидорима любил хорошие книги, тишину и классическую музыку.  
И как их угораздило быть вместе…  
Наверное какая-то нелепая ошибка произошла где-то в космосе среди звёзд, планет и незримых нитей людских судеб. Две из них почему-то спутались, склеились, одна просто вросла в другую. Совершенно разные, несочетаемых цветов и фактур, стали чем-то странно-единым, чем-то, что оказалось способно гореть и не гаснуть, как фитиль — вопреки всему. Кажется, Шинтаро упустил из внимания этот момент. А теперь не мог выбросить из головы мысль, что, либо искру придется потушить, либо впереди грядёт неминуемый взрыв. И от этой мысли становилось не по себе.

— Мидорима-кун, — позвал вдруг голос учителя. Шинтаро оторвал взгляд от чужих лопаток перед собой. — Прошу, покажи нам, как решает задачи один из лучших учеников класса.

По кабинету разлетелось короткое шушуканье. Одобрительное и не очень. В основном — завистливое. Мало кто любил Мидориму. Однако не могли не признать его умственные способности, поэтому просто держались в стороне, из раза в раз сдержанно слушая похвалы преподавателей в его адрес.  
— Да, — ответил Шинтаро, поднялся с места. Прошествовал мимо Такао, как призрак, которого тот не замечает. Взял кусочек мела, бегло глянул на часы.  
До конца урока осталось семь минут. Этого времени должно хватить на элементарную задачу.

Сигнал оповестил о завершении занятия, когда Мидорима аккуратно выводил последнюю формулу. Без подсказок и помощи учителя, он одну за другой находил простые неизвестные, без труда перемножая в голове двузначные числа.

— Отлично, Мидорима-кун. Как всегда, — похвалил Мошитака-сенсей, ухватил ручку из подставки, чиркнул что-то в журнале напротив фамилии Шинтаро и, улыбаясь, обратился к классу: — Все поняли алгоритм решения?

Ученики едва поспевали переписывать за Шинтаро, очевидно, не особо вникая в суть написанного.

— Вроде, да! — наскоро записывая последние цифры в уравнении, с каким-то облегчением ответил класс. То ли от того, что их не вызвали к доске, то ли потому, что подробные записи Мидоримы не понять почти невозможно. Хотя Такао временами умудрялся не разобрать ни слова.

— Отлично! Ваше домашнее задание до следующей дополнительной консультации — параграф тридцать семь и тридцать восемь, — объявил учитель и вновь обратился к Шинтаро: — А ты, Мидорима-кун, сотри, пожалуйста, с доски.

— Хорошо.

Одного короткого взгляда хватило, чтобы заметить: Такао снова не записал задание. Закинул в сумку учебные пренадлежности и каким-то скованным нервным шагом направился к выходу, спрятав глаза за длинной челкой. До сих пор злится. И до сих пор упрямится. Решил показать характер именно сейчас. Может, это знак?

Мидорима вытер доску почти идеально. Было бы совсем идеально, если бы преподаватель по литературе не попросил Шинтаро оставить их с господином Мошитака наедине для важного разговора об успеваемости некоторых учеников старших классов. Суетятся перед промежуточными экзаменами, готовят списки тех, кто имеет общий балл успеваемости ниже среднего.  
Шинтаро автоматически задержал взгляд на учителе литературы, спокойно шагающем между рядами парт с папкой каких-то бумаг.  
Это ведь не касается Такао? Нет, не должно. Мидорима достаточно подтянул его в учебе за последние месяцы.

***

Дом встретил Шинтаро уютным теплом и молчанием. Родители вместе с младшей сестрой уехали на выходные к бабушке с дедушкой, оставив сына готовиться к предстоящим экзаменам. Которые он и без подготовки сдал бы хорошо. Зато теперь его никто не отвлекал, не просил поиграть в куклы, не предлагал сделать хвостик на макушке, не пытался незаметно пробраться к шкафу со старыми талисманами, и в тысячный раз не умолял позвать в гости «того весёлого друга», с которым маленькая Аой сдружилась в первые четыре секунды их случайной встречи у дома Мидоримы, а через семь уже сидела у того на руках, задорно хохоча и краснея от смущения, потому что Такао с первого взгляда распознал в ней принцессу Шоколадной страны, щедро преподнёс ей только что купленный батончик и согласился верно служить королевству под её руководством. Шинтаро тогда дара речи лишился, гляда на эту картину. На смеющуюся сестру, на улыбающегося Такао, на довольных родителей, разгружающих небольшой минивен после покупок. Это было около полугода назад, весной, когда только-только зацвела сакура, когда улицы города заполнились учениками разных возрастов, когда Аой, сидя на троне в обьятиях Казунари, гордо заявила «В следующем году я тоже пойду в школу и буду учиться так же хорошо, как брат!».  
В тот день Мидорима даже представить не мог, что будет стоять в собственной прихожей и слушать тиканье настенных часов, словно метроном. Когда никто не надоедает бесконечной болтовнёй. Никто не заговаривает зубы подробностями нового боевика. Никто больше не напрашивается в гости.  
Когда даже стены молчат с каким-то осуждением.  
Лишь стрелка часов шагает по кругу.

Шинтаро поднялся в свою комнату, поставил школьную сумку на стул, растегнул молнию — не торопясь, как делал миллион раз.

 _— Шин-чан, давай заглянем в зал, немного побросаем в кольцо, расслабимся, а потом уже приступим к домашнему заданию?_ — всегда предлагал Такао, когда нужно было подготовиться к какой-нибудь итоговой контрольной.

Они шли в школьную библиотеку, Мидорима долго раскладывал на столе учебники, задачники с десятками разноцветных стикеров-закладок и кучу конспектов — всё это он тащил в школу не для себя. А Такао, видя неприступное желание Шинтаро поскорее разобраться с учёбой, использовал обходные пути.

 _— Ой, пить же захочется обязательно! Я схожу до автомата!_ — предприимчиво сообщал Казунари, опускал руки в карманы брюк и выходил из библиотеки. Возвращался через полчаса с полупустой бутылкой воды, растрёпанными волосами и почти осязаемым запахом резины. И всегда говорил, что ему безумно жарко. Но улыбался.

«Некоторые люди просто не способны заниматься одним и тем же делом длительное время,» — раз за разом перечитывал Шинтаро в одной из книг по психологии. «Им нужна постоянная смена обстановки, движение, разнообразие во всём. Такие люди очень энергичны, но статичность в поведении угнетает их и в буквальном смысле лишает сил,» — гласили напечатанные строки. Мидорима открывал одну и ту же главу почти каждый вечер перед сном, изучал, словно может найти что-то новое, скрытое между строк. А не найдя, терпеливо вкладывал пластиковую оранжевую закладку, бесшумно опускал книгу на тумбочку, снимал очки, гасил лампу и ещё не меньше часа копался в каждом прожитом дне, в каждом мгновении, проведённом с Такао, и думал, значит ли написанное одним из величайших психологов мира, что теперь и он сам для Казунари — лишь временное увлечение.

Шинтаро так и не смог найти ответ.

Стопка учебников грохнула по столешнице. Мидорима отставил сумку на пол и сел, невозмутимо, будто только что по ушам не вдарило оглушающим хлопком. Естествознание сразу исчезло на полке, потерялось среди другой школьной литературы. Математика отправилась туда же. Стоило бы подтянуть английский, подумал Шинтаро, вспомнив сегодняшнее занятие, и не глядя поставил физику в нижний ряд.

Его хватило на пятьдесят шесть минут. Ещё четыре копаться в словаре и подписывать перевод каждого неизвестного слова Мидорима не мог, потому что несуществующее ехидное хихиканье беспрерывно звучало в голове, а затем такой же несуществующий палец заботливо указывал на верное значение новых слов. Такао вообще пользовался словарями очень редко. Скорее всего, он видел их только у Мидоримы, в то время как сам чаще угадывал перевод попросту интуитивно, по смыслу предложений. Это умение — единственное, что поражало Шинтаро в учёбе Казунари больше, чем его способность писать тесты наугад и получать вполне неплохие оценки. Ну, за исключением химии, биологии и физики.  
Да, физику Такао знал намного хуже Шинтаро. Но в ней ведь нет ничего сложного. Мидорима отложил учебник английского в сторону. Голос в голове затих, будто виновато и смущённо умолк. Шинтаро потянулся к полке. Палец царапнуло что-то, какой-то листок, торчащий самым уголком почти в конце учебника, ближе к содержанию. Мидорима раскрыл книгу на этом месте. И обжёг пальцы, до конца не понимая, теплом или холодом.

«Поезжай» — кривыми смазанными иероглифами было написано на обычном тетрадном листке. В руках Шинтаро держал билет на концерт Кэтрин Дэ Кроц.


	3. Chapter 3

Чёртов Такао.

Мидорима изящно пружинил на одной ноге, другую пытался запихнуть в штанину брюк, путался в рукавах рубашки, иногда замирал на миг, чтобы снова услышать из трубки «абонент временно недоступен», чертыхался с таким горячим гневом, будто в одном слове собрал самый отборный мировой мат, затем отмирал, получал пряжкой ремня по заднице и, отбросив телефон, вновь начинал сражение с костюмом.

Выступление начинается через два с половиной часа, а до концертного зала Nippon Budokan ещё добраться надо через весь город, отстоять многотысячную очередь на входе и пробраться сквозь толпы поклонников на… Мидорима, придерживая брюки одной рукой, склонился над кроватью и, нахмурившись, заглянул в нижнюю строчку билета. Балкон! Пробраться на балкон и занять своё скромное крайнее место в последнем ряду.

Черт бы побрал этого Такао. Умудрился же найти билет, и кто бы только знал, какую сумму он за него отдал. Да ещё подсунул в учебник так, что Шинтаро и близко не заметил. Хотя, может, он был слишком занят своими мыслями. Мыслями о нём же — о Такао.

— Когда-нибудь я всё-таки его придушу, — самому себе пообещал Мидорима, совладав с пуговицами на рубашке. Если сейчас он удачно попадёт на автобус до станции, то через полтора часа должен быть на месте. И тогда он наконец услышит своими собственными ушами дивный голос госпожи Де Кроц, сможет ощутить, как дрожит воздух от сплетения бесподобного вокала и симфонии оркестра. Он ждал этого дня полтора года. Ещё сильнее ждал последние полтора месяца. Но…

«Абонент временно…»

— Да чтоб ты задохнулся от икоты! — раздраженно бросил Шинтаро вместе с бедным мобильным, никак не привыкшим к такому жестокому обращению. За последнюю неделю телефон Мидоримы натерпелся больше, чем за два года жизни вместе с ним. И кто бы раньше предупредил, что тихий, молчаливый и аккуратный во всём ботаник может быть таким суровым по отношению к беззащитной технике.

Шинтаро торопливо заправил рубашку, застегнул ремень и ухватил пиджак. Два часа одиннадцать минут до начала концерта. Минимум полтора часа на дорогу. Пять минут до остановки. Шинтаро не думал о том, что опоздать на концерт, в общем-то, не страшно. Он вообще не думал об опозданиях. Только если дело каким-либо образом не было связано с Такао. А с Такао, к сожалению, была тесно связана большая часть его жизни. И уже это — Мидорима был уверен — абсолютно точно запятнало его некогда безупречную стерильную карму.

Чёртов Такао.

***

Четырнадцать тысяч — не очень много, если говорить о населении какого-нибудь небольшого городка в глубинке Японии. Капля в море — если речь зайдёт о мегаполисе. Но когда эти четырнадцать восторженных предвкушающих тысяч собираются в одном месте — это полный аншлаг, понял Мидорима. А ведь он на культурном мероприятии.

Шинтаро стальной хваткой придушил игрушечного зеленого крокодила и вынырнул из горстки окруживших его людей. Прямо в вестибюль — светлый, огромный и просторный, если взять гигантский веник и смести снующих туда-сюда почитателей высокого искусства вместе с их биноклями и помпезными веерами. И оставить одного Мидориму. И госпожу Де Кроц. Ну и оркестр, разумеется.

Четырнадцать тысяч вокруг — слишком много для одного Шинтаро.

Не зря он однажды наотрез отказался пойти вместе с Такао на рок-фестиваль. Перспектива толкаться бок о бок с пропотевшими подростками под поюще-орущий прокуренный голос солиста популярной группы не прельщала совсем. К тому же на открытой местности в парке. Никакой акустики, никакого звучания. И это Такао называет «охуенной музыкой».

И как их угораздило быть вместе…

Богиню оперы и эталон самого чистого сопрано зал встречал, как подобает: стоя, с грохотом оваций, криков и торжественных свистов. Шинтаро стоял тоже, и смотрел на миниатюрную низкорослую Кэтрин Де Кроц с высоты приблизительно тридцати метров. Плюс два своих. И выглядела она скорее как силуэт в пышном красном платье, который приветственно машет руками и, наверное, улыбается.  
Мидорима огляделся вокруг. Все зрители приклеились к своим биноклям. Теперь стало ясно, почему у стойки проката была такая очередь. Может, и Шинтаро стоило взять? Хотя, он не любоваться пришёл этой прелестной исполнительницей. А слушать. А для этого ему, слава Богу, никакие приспособления не нужны.

Кэтрин Де Кроц, переждав извержение вулкана на одной из крупнейших арен Токио, поприветствовала зал на довольно неплохом английском. Шинтаро понимал отдельные слова, даже перевел небольшое предложение. А Такао наверняка смог бы спокойно с ней поговорить.  
Они были чем-то похожи. Госпожа Де Кроц и Такао. Оба часто улыбались, шутили и общались со всеми вокруг, словно со старыми знакомыми. В Такао эти качества раздражали. В Кэтрин Де Кроц — восхищали. Наверное, потому, что Мидорима считал позволительным подобное поведение для девушки горячих испанских кровей. Для японцев же это было совершенно неприемлемо, а в случае с Такао — нередко возмутительно.  
Но, видимо, Такао в душе не японец вовсе.  
Пришелец скорее.

Полтора года надежды и полтора месяца ожидания превратились в полтора часа искреннего неудержимого восторга. Мидорима за всю свою жизнь столько не аплодировал. А сейчас даже не был точно уверен, две у него ладони или уже одна — спёкшаяся. Но это было не важно. Последние полтора часа вообще мало что имело значение. Под покровом легендарного концертного зала, в окружении симфонии нежного голоса госпожи Де Кроц, Шинтаро сидел одним из четырнадцати тысяч её почитателей и, на удивление, сейчас такое количество народу более не вызывало отторжения, неприязни, желания отгородиться от всех непроницаемым коконом. Мидорима думал, что вставать после каждой композиции — чересчур. Но когда тебя бросает в море, когда звучит гибкий выразительный кларнет, обнимают широкие и мелодичные пассажи скрипки, грохочет динамичное, острое, гротескное звучание рояля — ноги поднимают сами. И не только у Шинтаро. Теперь Budokan — тоже один огромный кокон с четырнадцатью тысячами двухсот одним поклонником величайшей дивы, шестьюдесятью трёмя участниками оркестра, одним дирижером и неповторимой и преступно талантливой Кэтрин Дэ Кроц. И весь этот зал, как одно целое, сейчас уносило далеко за пределы всех материков.

Мидорима как-то читал на популярном музыкальном форуме о впечатлениях счастливчиков, которым удалось побывать на концерте госпожи Дэ Кроц. Кажется, они описывали нечто подобное, похожее на то, что в эти минуты испытывал сам Шинтаро. Скромно сидя на крайнем месте, почти у самой двери, Мидорима так же тонул в этой будоражащей атмосфере. Как и те счастливчики с форума. Теперь Шинтаро тоже сможет поделиться опытом с другими. Жаль только, что тому, кому захочется рассказать больше всего — меньше всего интересно.

Мидорима выдохнул коротко, будто попытался вытолкнуть из себя огорчение, чтобы оно растворилось в волне аплодисментов, вновь захлестнувших зал. Не очень-то сработало. Словно прозрачное облако повисло над головой, дрожало от грома оваций вокруг и забивало ноздри и легкие соленым, почти жгучим запахом обиды.

Он должен был быть здесь, рядом с Шинтаро. Должен был.

Чёртов Такао.

Госпожа Дэ Кроц отпивает воды из пластиковой бутылки и снова что-то говорит. Смеется звонко и задорно, похоже, забыла нужное слово, не может вспомнить перевод. Шинтаро не вслушивается в её речь. На самом деле, ему интересно, о чём рассказывает эта талантливая и живая исполнительница в минуты паузы, когда приводит в норму дыхание, когда оркестр тоже может смочить горло глотком воды. Мидорима рассчитывал, что Такао будет здесь и переведёт. Специально для него.  
Никогда не стоит рассчитывать ни на кого, кроме себя, вот что. Никогда.

Время финальной композиции подошло почти незаметно и слишком скоро. Той самой композиции, которую Шинтаро ждал больше всего. Мидорима огляделся по сторонам невольно и как-то отчаянно. Какое теперь это имеет значение? Ожидание треснуло и медленно осыпалось ещё в тот день. День, когда Такао отказал ему в одной простой просьбе.

Едва слышно зашелестела арфа — красочной античной мелодией, медленно, словно неторопливые аккуратные шаги. Мидорима разочарованно поджал губы, вмялся в спинку кресла и глубоко вздохнул носом. Подключился бас фагота — гордый и в то же время почти меланхоличный, тихий. Казалось, этот звук вовсе идёт не со сцены, а из груди Мидоримы, вибрирует прямо там, под рёбрами. Мягкий спокойный голос Кэтрин Дэ Кроц переплетался с мечтательно-романтичным характером виолончели, так бережно и осторожно, словно когда-то давным-давно их разделили, а теперь они снова встретились, трагически-радостные, отчаянно-воодушевленные, любящие.  
Эта симфония слишком глубока.

Аккомпанемент скрипок и альтов подхватывает величественную мелодию, как византийский город на широком крыле дракона, взмывает ввысь вместе с нежным пением флейты и протяжным соло чистого голоса, под самый потолок, накрывая оранжевой тенью тысячи упоённых пар глаз.

И где-то совсем рядом еле различимо звучит тихое, затерявшееся в изумлении:  
— Поверить не могу.

Мидорима оборачивается не сразу. Секунда потребовалась, чтобы осознать — ему не могло послышаться. Сбоку, в полумраке, почти касаясь ладонью его плеча, восхищённым и завороженным — неподвижным силуэтом замер Такао. Он дышал приоткрытым ртом и неотрывно смотрел туда, вниз, на сцену. Вцепился взглядом, или же его попросту пригвоздило. В глазах и на влажных губах застыли блеклые золотые отсветы, но казалось, что это сам Казунари загорелся внутри.

Шинтаро поднимается напряженно, неверяще. С трудом разлепляет иссушенные губы, пытается издать звук, вытолкнуть из лёгких спрессованный комок воздуха. Но горло будто парализовало.

— Я бы… — слышит Мидорима сквозь приливный, нарастающий и затухающий шум оркестра. Или даже просто читает по губам. Он привык читать по губам Такао. Он способен читать даже не видя их. — Я бы ни за что не поверил, что в опере делают каверы на… такое, — признается Казунари будто бы самому себе, вслух, чтобы наверняка, и его голос тонет в высокой ноте сопрано.

От напряжённого баса внутри у Мидоримы всё ещё вибрирует и дрожит, будто землетрясение надвигается. В Японии такое возможно. И это опасно. Но сейчас же не столь важно, так?  
Пожалуй, именно так. Шинтаро сглатывает, пробивает скованную глотку.  
— Ты пришёл, — произносит он потрясённо. — Откуда ты… Как ты здесь оказался?

Такао не реагирует — молчит. Молчит и продолжает смотреть на сцену, как зачарованный, словно сейчас голос Шинтаро не достает его сознания. Словно оно фильтрует всю информацию, любой звук, или Казунари вовсе не слышит ничего, кроме насыщенного оперного вокала Богини музыки, сменяющегося тяжелым драматичным звучанием тромбона, грохотом барабанов и торжественным созвучием трубы.

Византийский город восстал из руин.  
Восстал посреди Токио прямо на глазах Такао.

Руки Шинтаро касается холодное, обхватывает, сжимает. Будто от волнения в попытке удержаться в реальности, чтобы не унесло вместе с возродившимся городом и огнедышащим чёрным драконом в несуществующий древний мир. Такао однозначно есть, что сказать. Но пока лишь губы изредка подрагивают, хватая воздух, словно что-то внутри Казунари задыхается. Кажется, он всё-таки не смог удержаться и сейчас стремительно летит где-то над бескрайним каньоном и зелёными лесами, несётся сквозь облака к замку, крепостям, полуразрушенной часовне, крепко сжимая пальцами чешую прирученного дракона.

Только Такао способен так легко исчезать в других мирах.

Шинтаро стискивает зубы, чтобы уголки губ не дёрнулись вверх, и тоже смотрит на сцену. Четырнадцать тысяч человек вокруг вдруг испарились, исчезли, остались там, в стране восходящего солнца. А здесь были только Мидорима и Такао. И музыка.  
Мягкий голос госпожи Де Кроц затихал на последних нотах, на последних словах, а затем зал укутало, обволокло тишиной. Ровно до того момента, пока замерший дирижёр не ожил и не обернулся. 

И тогда воздух взорвался. 

Потрескался и осыпался ликующими возгласами и громом оваций, будто небеса обрушились прямо на сцену. Кругом гремело так, что сотрясался пол под ногами. Ещё немного, и стены рухнут, а за ними — два солнца и диковинный лес, деревьев из которого Мидорима не видел ни в одном учебнике биологии.  
И если отбросить здравый смысл, Шинтаро был уверен — Такао начал дышать только что. Потому что он и сам почти не дышал.

Их вынесло в вестибюль как на гребне звуковой волны. Пальцы не разжимались, скорее наоборот, превратились в тиски. Шинтаро дышал так, будто вынырнул из океана, кафель мелькал под ногами серыми швами, Мидорима выцеливал взглядом Такао и ему казалось, что только что он пролетел над древним городом Византии вместе с ним.  
Он совершенно точно минуту назад был не в Токио. И даже не в Японии. Совершенно точно.

— Я. Не могу в это поверить. Чёрт возьми, — растерянно сообщил Такао, оглядываясь назад, словно оттуда, прямо из широких дверей концертного зала вырвется тот самый дракон и сожжёт всё вокруг. Но в ясных, искрящих восторгом голубых глазах не было и тени страха.

— Я тоже, — согласился Мидорима. — Я тоже не могу поверить, что ты здесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Думаю, я обязан поделиться двумя видео.   
> \- Первое: фестиваль Lantis в Токио, выступление группы OLDCODEX (солист Тацухиса Сузуки - сейю Такао <3). Вот на подобный фест Такао и хотел затащить Мидориму. Эх, я бы с радостью пошёл. Полапал Тацу культурно, пока он скачет по ограждению:D https://vk.com/video-59022754_170131036
> 
> \- Второе (на него я наткнулся совершенно случайно, когда искал инфу про оперные концерты. И залип просто окончательно, серьезно. Тупо два вечера крутил видео на повторе. Это охуенно.): кавер на главную тему из игры Skyrim. Я не играл в неё, но после видео погуглил, посмотрел обзор игры на инглише, в общем, ознакомился. Вообще, в РПГ всегда отличная музыка. И меня осенило, что подобное выступление - именно то, что зацепит Такао до глубины его геймерской души. Поэтому завершающий трек Кэтрин Дэ Кроц был именно этим) https://vk.com/video-45280055_456239112  
> ы) 
> 
> \- Nippon Budokan - закрытая арена в центре Токио. Здание представляет собой восьмиугольную фигуру. Его высота 42 м, вместительность — 14 201 человек.


	4. Chapter 4

Мимо охранников проскочили, как меж двух стражей, с излишней бдительностью проследивших за мелькнувшими переплетенными пальцами. Вывалились в вечерний осенний воздух, как в море — прохладное и сырое, мерцающее огнями фонарей, светофоров и бегущих габаритов автомобилей.

— Ух, свежо! — с чувством изрёк Такао. Расцепил их руки, одернул рукава, вжал голову в плечи, весь втянулся в черную толстовку с логотипом OCD, как воробей.  
Да, только Такао мог заявиться на концерт симфонического оркестра и величайшей оперной певицы в толстовке своей любимой рок-группы.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — повторил Шинтаро свой недавний вопрос.

Такао замедлил шаг, притормозил нерешительно, выдохнул тёплым облаком на свои ладони и обернулся.  
— Залез по вентиляции в женский туалет, — невозмутимо сказал он. — Чуть не попался.

Мидорима вытолкнул из себя воздух и попытался вдохнуть. Бесполезно. Лёгкие склеились.  
— Что ты сделал?!

Такао улыбнулся как-то странно, словно хочет спрятать эту улыбку за отросшей челкой. Затем сунул руку в карман джинсов, вытащил что-то и протянул Мидориме.

— О, Боги, — сокрушенно ответил тот. — Может… Не знаю, возможно, и правда было бы лучше, если бы ты залез сюда по вентиляции.

Шинтаро подставил глянцевый прямоугольник под рассеянный луч света, прочитал выведенные белые иероглифы.  
— Твоё место было в противоположной части зала, — сказал он.

— Я пришёл на концерт под самый конец, — пояснил Такао, отвернувшись, задумчиво разглядывая отдалённую мостовую. Будто только разговор об этом билете делает его серьезнее. — Сидел в сквере неподалеку, размышлял и потерял счёт времени, а телефон, собака, сел. Пришлось бежать. Решил, что раз уж потратил деньги на второй билет, то должен, просто обязан узнать, от чего ты так тащишься.

Шинтаро наконец смог медленно выдохнуть и нормально вдохнуть, почти без дрожи. Теперь он в силах совладать со своим голосом.  
— И как? — спросил он сдержано, будто бы совершенно спокойно, и зачем-то добавил: — Кровь из ушей не пошла?

— Как видишь, нет. Это было круто, — ответил Такао. — Хотя в голове до сих пор звенит. У тебя не звенит?

Такао всегда был таким. Мог найти что-то интересное даже там, где это казалось невозможным.  
Он умудрился вычитать для себя что-то нужное даже в учебнике химии, правда сейчас уже наверняка не помнит, какие реагенты нужно смешать, чтобы получить дымовую гранату. Но, оно и к лучшему.

— Звенит там, где пусто, — недвусмысленно заметил Шинтаро. — Я же не спрашиваю, как ты часами слушаешь рок, а потом у тебя не дребезжат барабанные перепонки.

— Дребезжат, — пояснил Такао, не обратив внимания на колкое замечание. — Вообще-то, в этом есть свой кайф, — сказал он и двинулся вперед.

Они шагнули на узкую вымощенную аллею, которая тянулась вдоль шоссе с востока на запад. Зажатая по обеим сторонам колючими кустарниками и небольшими деревцами, она больше походила на слабо освещенный длинный коридор. Яблони и клён сыпали на макушку желто-оранжевой жухлой листвой, и она тихо шелестела под ногами.

— Скажи мне, Шин-чан, ты знал? — спросил Такао, пиная кроссовками хрупкие засохшие листья. Он переступал небрежно, засунув руки в карманы толстовки и глядя себе под ноги.

— Что именно? — уточнил Мидорима таким же спокойным тоном. — Что ты придешь на концерт? Даже представить не мог.

— То, что я всё-таки приду, я и сам не знал до последнего момента, — объяснил Казунари и поднял взгляд на Шинтаро. — Я говорю о завершающей композиции.

Листва хрустнула под ногами Такао. Он смотрел цепко, ждал.  
Мидорима поймал этот взгляд. Вытащил руку из кармана, поправил очки. Дал себе паузу перед ответом.  
— Знал, — признался он. — Это одна из причин, почему я пригласил на концерт тебя.

— Черт, кто бы мог подумать, Шин-чан, — Такао изумлёно помотал головой. — Ты, оказывается, романтик.

— Что?! — Мидорима вспыхнул, как факел. Левая рука мстительно сжала игрушечного крокодила. — Не неси чепухи, Такао!

Хохот Казунари зазвенел раскатисто и громко, так, что заглушил шум автострады. Такао согнулся пополам, разогнулся, запрокинул голову назад и захлопал в ладоши.  
— Господи, Шин-чан, как мне этого не хватало! — сквозь смех торжественно заявил он и вскинул руки к небу. — Ради этого стоит просыпаться каждое утро!

— Такао!

— Нет, серьезно! — Казунари попытался утереть выступившие слёзы, но сам всё еще трясся от хохота. — Когда ты смущаешься, это нечто! Ты просто не видел себя со стороны!

— Прекрати! — грозно потребовал Мидорима.

— Не могу! — шлёпнув себя по бедру, сдавлено пропищал Казунари и снова согнулся к земле. — Не могу остановиться, прости! Это как доза наркотика после воздержания! Не представляешь, какое наслаждение!

Шинтаро уже вдохнул, чтобы возразить что-то привычно-недовольное в ответ, когда Такао выпрямился и, небрежным плавным движением зачесав назад чёлку, улыбнулся Мидориме. Улыбнулся не ртом даже, а своими ясными живыми глазами — искренне и тепло. И Шинтаро почувствовал это тепло, оно просочилось сквозь одежду, впиталось в кожу и пригрело уже изнутри, заполнило его до краев за пару мгновений, и при этом сделало лёгким, как воздушный шарик.

— Представляю, — неосознанно ответил Мидорима. Теперь слова — такие же лёгкие, почти невесомые — свободно могли сорваться с языка.

Напряженное тело расслабилось, будто наполнилось воздухом — живым и подвижным, Шинтаро ощущал затылком прохладный осенний ветер, смотрел на непослушную чёлку Такао и все еще не понимал, сколько восхищения может уместиться в его собственном взгляде.

— Шин, я так скучал, — признался Казунари вдруг. И Мидориме подумалось, что эту аллею освещают и в самом деле не фонари. Её освещает Такао. Тот, которого не было рядом целую неделю. Тот, чья молчаливая улыбка превращает Шинтаро из строгого собранного идеального отличника в обычного влюбленного старшеклассника, когда-то растерявшего все шансы на спасение от этого невыносимого, раздражающего, стихийного урагана с такими притягательными горящими глазами.

Мидорима шагнул вперед, каблуки почти неслышно стукнули два раза. Навис над Такао и застыл.

— Господи, Шин-чан, ты в этом костюме такой охуенный и взрослый, что я теряюсь, — сообщил Казунари, проводив взглядом ровную полосу галстука. И Мидорима даже успел улыбнуться, смущенно поджать губы. Пока следующие слова Такао не шарахнули резиновым молотом по затылку. — Не знаю, то ли рухнуть на колени прямо тут и отсосать тебе, то ли снять штаны и повернуться к тебе задом. Тоже прямо тут.

Шинтаро изумлённо таращился в чужие глаза. Там, похоже, вот-вот вспыхнет преисподняя, Мидорима уже видел оранжевое пекло. С Такао всегда было так. Просто он — один необъятный действующий вулкан.

Такао, который всю неделю молчал и ходил с угрюмой миной — это был неудачный клон, убедился Мидорима. Вот настоящий, тот, которому всегда мало и который, не задумываясь, бьёт словами точно в цель. В Шинтаро.

Мидорима усмехается и касается ладонью холодной щеки Такао.  
— Ты искушаешь меня, — беззлобно упрекает он. — Всегда искушаешь.

— А как же! — расправив плечи, отзывается Казунари. — Кто-то ведь должен это делать.

Довольный, даже гордый, он смеётся и пронизывает Шинтаро цепким взглядом, прямо насквозь.  
От такого взгляда внутри всё стынет.

— У меня дома никого не будет все выходные, — тихо, почти беззвучно произносит Мидорима, проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Казунари.

Такао затихает, замирает, будто и вовсе исчезает, оставив только свою оболочку. Он моргает удивленно. Затем выдыхает напряженно, порывисто. Облизывает губы почти инстинктивно, задевает мокрым кончиком языка палец Мидоримы. Опускает взгляд, смотрит несколько секунд, словно приходит в сознание. А потом подается вперед и обхватывает губами фалангу. Горячий язык скользит по подушечке, острые зубы едва задевают кожу. Казунари вбирает палец глубже.  
И в паху Шинтаро затягивается узел.

— Такао, — шепчет он почти жалобно, потерянно, а палец словно и не его уже, где-то там плавится во рту Казунари вместе с его языком. Они стоят вплотную посреди центральной городской площади, но вокруг нет ничего, кроме чужих влажных губ и пошлого причмокивания. — Такао… Заканчивай.

— Не могу… — хрипло отвечает Казунари. — За всё это время я даже не дрочил ни разу, — сообщает он и лижет его ладонь размашисто и бесстыдно — влажную кожу остужает уличной прохладой. А затем Такао поднимает взгляд. Потемневший, опьяненный. И Мидорима отдаленно думает, что секс здесь — не такая уж сумасшедшая идея.

— Пошли, — только и может выдавить из себя он. — Пошли, Такао.

Они ввалились в дом Шинтаро, как смерч. Чуть не снесли старинную антикварную вазу, Казунари запутался в собственных кроссовках, Мидорима — в завязках на его толстовке, а сам Такао едва не оторвал пуговицу на его пиджаке. Если бы оторвал, Шинтаро отчитал бы его, прочел лекцию. В любой другой раз. Но не сейчас. 

Не сегодня.

Домашнее тепло пробралось сквозь тонкие брюки, приятно пригрело бёдра и колени, поползло выше. Поцелуи выходили жадными, движения — торопливыми и немного нелепыми. Они топтались в прихожей, задевали углы, пытались вывернуться из одежды и снова целовались — смазано и влажно. Такао пытался ослабить галстук Мидоримы, тянулся к его губам, глотал его, не отпускал от себя, будто намеренно хотел опередить окутавшее их тепло, хотел сам согреть — разжечь — Шинтаро. И у него получалось. Распалённый после короткой пробежки от станции, Такао, наверняка, поднял температуру в городе на тысячную долю градуса.   
А теперь собирался протопить этот дом.   
Или вовсе спалить его.

Ступенек под ногами Мидорима не замечал, пока не грохнулся на четвертой. Распластался прямо на лестнице, словно и вовсе нарочно уселся, как в огромное кресло. Ковролин царапнул локти сквозь ткань рубашки, в голове стоял беспрерывный гул. Шинтаро бы выругался сквозь зубы и поднялся, но сверху прямо на его бедра плюхнулся Такао, вцепился в галстук обеими руками и снова вгрызся в его рот, как змея, проталкивая язык как можно глубже. Кончик его носа холодил щёку. От Такао пахло осенней сыростью и почти неуловимо — апельсинами.

Они вместе несколько месяцев. Знакомы не первый год. Но только сейчас Шинтаро осознал: Такао всегда использовал цитрусовый шампунь. И этот запах идеально ему подходил.

Мидорима обхватил Такао за плечи и вжал в себя. Рот жгло от влажных горячих поцелуев, шею — от тонкой полоски галстука, который впился в кожу. Такао придерживал его одной рукой, второй — ловко расстегивали пуговицы на рубашке Мидоримы — одну за другой за считанные секунды. Холодные кончики пальцев мазали по груди, животу, и Шинтаро почти незаметно вздрагивал от каждого неаккуратного прикосновения. Такого контрастного, когда вокруг всё постепенно начинало плавиться. Или плавился только сам Мидорима?

Стоит проверить.

Шинтаро нырнул правой рукой под футболку Такао. И обжегся. Казунари дрогнул, выгнул спину, но только сильнее впился в чужие губы. Кожа его влажная, гладкая и очень-очень горячая, точно такая же, как после тренировки. Будто стоит надавить немного, и ладонь увязнет в тягучей раскаленной лаве.

Такао не человек. Такао — адское пекло. И это пекло сожжет Мидориму.

Шинтаро вцепился в края футболки и потянул выше. От жара чужой кожи живот обдало горячей волной, как от камина. Такао недовольно промычал в рот Мидоримы, затем всё же оторвался от его губ и вынырнул из футболки, а следом вдавил его всем весом в жесткие ворсистые ступени. И Мидориму накрыло густым огненным потоком, выжгло на груди клеймо, до самых ребер или даже до сердца. Казалось, губы Такао не исчезали вовсе. Он горел на нём, лава просачивалась через его рот в рот Шинтаро, и теперь он горел тоже. 

Да, сегодня он превратится в горстку пепла. Возможно, прямо на этой лестнице.

Такао сжимал его бока, сминал кожу пальцами, впивался короткими ногтями и пытался притянуть еще ближе к себе. Шинтаро выгибался навстречу, потому что по-другому было невозможно. Если бы ему сейчас предложили сплавиться с Такао в одно целое, он бы согласился без раздумий. Сам бы нажал кнопку. Мидориме было мало, ничтожно мало и много одновременно. И Такао, похоже, чувствовал то же самое. Он задыхался в собственных поцелуях, кусал губы Шинтаро, терся бедрами о его пах и при этом хмурился, будто страдал. Не мог оторваться, не мог остановиться, не мог сдвинуться с места, застыл в одном времени и пространстве, а может и вовсе между ними, как в ловушке.

— Такао… — невнятно пробормотал Мидорима в чужой рот. Отрывки слов метались по опустевшему черепу и с трудом собирались во что-то осмысленное. — Пойдем… в комнату.

— А здесь нельзя? — хрипло уточнил Казунари горячим дыханием. Отпустил галстук, провел взмокшей ладонью по груди Мидоримы. Мурашки стянули кожу, когда он задел сосок. Чуть надавил большим пальцем. А затем наклонился и обхватил его мокрыми губами, коснулся языком, медленно обвел по кругу. Шинтаро запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул. Мыслей не осталось. Слов — тем более. Такао лизнул от груди до ключиц, прикусил венку на шее. Слюна медленно подсыхала на коже, Мидорима чувствовал холодную широкую дорожку. И от этого понимал, что с каждой минутой становится только жарче. И в голове уже всё плавится.

Кажется, теперь стало ясно, почему лучшим средством спасения от холода считается секс. Если сейчас их с Такао бросить в ледяное озеро, оно обязательно закипит.

Нет, ему не стоит терять здравый рассудок. По крайней мере, его жалкие остатки. В конце концов, Такао уже здесь нет, это очевидно. Он где-то между Адом и Раем, где хорошо и одновременно душно и невероятно жарко.

— Лучше не стоит, — запоздало посоветовал Мидорима. Получилось не слишком уверенно. Наверное, потому, что горячие губы Такао ласкали мочку уха, а его упругие ягодицы двигались под пальцами плавно, не быстро и не слишком медленно. Вперед-назад. Вперед-назад. Так как надо. Идеально.  
Какого черта на Такао всё еще эти джинсы? Почему Мидорима не стащил их с него? Почему они вообще до сих пор не раздеты догола?  
Потому что они сидят на лестнице прямо напротив входной двери.

Нужно подняться. Шинтаро думает про умение сохранять холодную голову в любой ситуации, про самоконтроль, про свою волю и терпение. А затем вспоминает, как Такао, стоя на коленях в школьной душевой, бессовестно смотрел снизу и вбирал в рот его член. И это действует намного лучше.

— Вставай, — командует Мидорима. Выбирается из-под Такао, почти столкнув его с себя, железной хваткой цепляет его запястье и тянет за собой наверх почти волоком. Такао не отвечает ни слова. Лишь тяжело дышит позади и с трудом переставляет ноги, наверняка пытаясь не упасть.

Комната встречает вечерним полумраком и острой прохладой. Перед уходом Шинтаро в спешке забыл закрыть окно. Но так даже лучше. Ему нужно соображать, ему нужно хоть немного остыть, чтобы сохранить трезвый разум. Ему нужно хоть ненадолго забыть о том, что его кровь вот-вот закипит.

Дверь не успевает захлопнуться, а Такао как под гипнозом снова тянется к его губам, словно они — единственный источник кислорода во всей галактике. Его пальцы торопливо расстегивают брюки Шинтаро. Такао не отдает себе отчета уже ни в чем, это точно. Пьяный, совершенно пьяный и ненасытный, он пытается поглотить ещё больше Мидоримы, будто погибнет без него. Будто если сейчас его оставить одного, он иссохнет и рассыплется, превратится в труху в ту же секунду. И от этого хочется сжать зубы, послать всё к чертям и дать ему всё то, чего он так хочет.

Чего оба хотят.

Грубо, жестко и грязно.

От этих мыслей подгибаются колени. Шинтаро даже не уверен, что вот-вот не свалится прямо на Такао. Пряжка ремня звенит глухо, будто далеко, под слоем воды. В голове Мидоримы шумит его собственное дыхание, и как прибой совсем рядом — дыхание Такао. В ушах грохочет сердце, и Шинтаро сдавленно стонет в поцелуй, когда рука Такао сжимает его член через натянутую ткань белья.  
Может… и в самом деле плевать на рассудок? Хотя откуда тут вообще взяться рассудку, когда они не прикасались друг к другу черт знает сколько времени. Недели три? Серьезно? Мидорима заигрался настолько, что подписался под этим, сам того не заметив? Подписался не приближаться к этому котлу с не иссякающим желанием и растопленным цитрусовым джемом вместо крови?

Похоже, тут не один Такао идиот.  
Мидорима очень скоро сойдёт с ума, если не выберется из этого пекла хоть на минуту, вот что.

— Шин-чан… — вдруг шепчет Такао. Как вовремя, очень вовремя. Кажется, впервые на памяти Шинтаро он действительно рад, что Такао заговорил.

— Что? — спрашивает Мидорима, и его голос даже почти не дрогнул. Или он просто не способен различить такие мелочи сейчас, когда от жара Такао кружится голова.

Такао не отвечает, и Мидориме кажется, что ему больно от этого. От невозможности высказать привычной быстрой речью что-то важное, что-то, что застревает в горле вместе с воздухом. Такао опускает взгляд, тяжело дышит Шинтаро в ключицы, отрывисто и смазано гладит кожу над резинкой его трусов и всё ещё молчит.

А потом тянет за собой.

Такао умеет читать мысли. Мидорима убеждается в этом, когда он садится на край кровати и безмолвно просит Шинтаро остановиться перед ним. Рваные контуры уличного освещения ложатся на тёмную макушку, высвечивают её золотым блеском, прогоняют тень. Эта тень стекает на лицо Такао, укрывает его, надежно прячет от взгляда Мидоримы, словно хочет защитить какой-то его секрет. Но Такао не будет собой, если не угробит все собственным языком, не выдаст себя с потрохами. И этот раз не исключение, только теперь у Шинтаро дыхание спотыкается, когда Казунари оттягивает резинку его трусов и ловит этим самым горячим мокрым языком головку члена, неторопливо обводит уздечку и берет в рот. Уверенно и смело, сразу наполовину.

Мидорима хотел выбраться из пекла. А Такао безжалостно столкнул его в жерло вулкана. И прыгнул следом.

Такао вбирал член в себя, потом отстранялся, оставляя на горячей коже влажный стынущий след, и медленно подавался вперед. Снова и снова. Его рот — разогретая печь, способная обратить в пепел мир. Мир Шинтаро, который уже зашёлся тёмными пятнами, постепенно расплывался, таял на глазах вместе с очертаниями комнаты. Мидорима опустил ладонь на затылок Такао, провёл по мягким, едва спутанным прядям волос и зажал их в кулак. Просто чтобы удержаться на месте, чтобы не потерять связь с реальностью. Такао двигался плавно, но даже так Мидорима чувствовал одолевающую им жадность. Каждое новое движение становилось шире, размашистей, Такао выпускал член изо рта почти полностью, и, сдерживая кашель, заглатывал глубже. Казалось, ещё немного, и он перегорит вовсе и рухнет без чувств. Его жар передавался Шинтаро, расползался от паха к животу и груди, превращая человека в один горячий ком. Мидориме требовалось немало усилий, чтобы протолкнуть в лёгкие воздух. Он сухой и плотный, царапал глотку прохладой и моментально сгорал внутри. Шинтаро бегло облизал пересохшие губы и прикрыл глаза. Через окно комнату заполняла поздняя осень, но расстегнутая рубашка всё равно липла к телу. И ослабленный галстук продолжал душить.

Слишком жарко. Слишком. Невыносимо.

Нужно хоть немного сосредоточиться.

— Такао… — скомкано пробормотал он и не узнал собственный голос — низкий и тяжелый. И простое короткое предложение никак не соединялось в связную фразу. В голове вообще пусто, вокруг — тоже. Только темнота и рот Такао. — Слышишь? Не надо так глубоко. Я и без этого сейчас кончу.

— Я хочу, — ответил Казунари и стянул бельё ещё ниже. Кожу обожгло холодным воздухом и тяжелым горячим дыханием. — Я бы проглотил тебя, Шин-чан, — сказал он. — Всего, понимаешь? Сожрал бы вместе с твоими охуительными очками, не оставил ни кусочка никому. Только себе.

И Шинтаро в этот момент понял, что где-то внутри, под его собственными ребрами тихо искрилось что-то очень похожее. Возможно, формулировка не та, грубее и вульгарнее — в стиле Такао. Но значит она то же самое.

Никому. Только себе.

Мидорима пытался найти ответ в книге по психологии. И совершенно не замечал, что всё находится прямо перед его носом. Очевидное, прозрачное, как океан. 

Он открыл глаза, привыкшие к темноте, и посмотрел вниз, туда, где только что по лицу Такао мазнул свет. Его губы и подбородок густо блестели от слюны и смазки. В глазах не осталось зрачков, там раскрылись черные дыры, Такао выглядел таким голодным, что Мидорима не знал, хочет ли снова закрыть глаза или наоборот смотреть на это выражение вечно.

Такао наркоман. И сейчас он ловил приход от первой дозы.

Он невозможен.

Казунари сгорбился, подался вперед, провёл раскалённым языком от самых яиц до мокрой тёмной головки — широко и пошло. Член Мидоримы отозвался, вздрогнул. А в груди распирало, будто что-то разрасталось там, не находя места. Огромное, мягкое и тёплое.

Слишком хорошо. И жарко.  
Да, к черту трезвый рассудок.

Шинтаро вывернулся из рубашки, промокшей почти насквозь, отбросил её куда-то в сторону. Потянулся к лицу Такао. Коснулся скулы, провел пальцами от подбородка — нежно и медленно — оставляя скользкую блестящую дорожку из уголка его рта. А потом сжал волосы в кулаке — властно и настойчиво — и опрокинул назад на кровать. Навалился следом, забрался выше и навис над Такао, над его лицом.

Такао всё же умеет читать мысли. Он приподнимается на локтях, цепляет губами твердый член. Обводит головку языком, забирается кончиком под каждую складку на коже, но почти не двигается. А потом просовывает руку между ног Мидоримы и давит на его зад.

И тот понимает, что это конец.

Воздух в комнате качался и плыл вместе с движениями Шинтаро. Он хватался за спинку кровати, цеплялся за покрывало, за забытую в спешке баскетбольную форму, которую стоило бы кинуть в корзину с грязным бельём, но это позже. Всё позже. Сейчас его уносило куда-то далеко, будто он — невесомый и очень маленький в этом огромном космосе. Мидорима старался двигать бедрами осторожно, но выходило рвано, он сбивался с ритма каждый раз, когда головку плотно обхватывало огненное горло.

Вот чего он хотел. С того самого дня как их застукали в душевой. Блаженной пустоты в голове и распалённого Такао рядом.

Тот лежал под ним, как бездна, в которую так хотелось упасть. И Шинтаро падал. Летел туда, как камень, и не существовало больше ничего кроме глубокого рта Такао. Тот сдерживал спазмы и, сминая ягодицы Мидоримы одной рукой, вдавливал его в себя. А второй дрочил — бессовестно и быстро.

Дрочить, пока кто-то загоняет тебе в глотку, — запрещенный приём, понял Шинтаро на грани сознания.

По спине горячим потоком катился жар, от лопаток вниз, к пояснице, будто отовсюду Мидориму накрывает кипящей волной снова и снова. Этот жар собирался внутри, скручивался в тугой узел всё крепче. А потом Такао застонал, горло его завибрировало.

И мир исчез.

Мидорима качнулся вперед и едва не свалился. Выставил руки перед собой, поймал равновесие, двинул бедрами последний раз и задрожал. Каждую мышцу скрутило судорогой и напряжением, перед глазами разлилась кромешная тьма, в ушах загудело. Оргазм накрыл горячо и тяжело. Растёкся по телу той самой лавой, придавил сверху. 

Шинтаро бы точно сейчас рухнул прямо на Такао, но тот завертелся под ним и придушенно замычал. Мидорима поднялся на нетвердых трясущихся руках, завалился набок совсем без сил.

— О, чёрт, — сорвалось с языка, когда Такао рядом с ним закашлялся, схватился за горло. Свет выцепил прозрачные капли в уголках глаз.

— Блять, — сдавленно произнёс Казунари, будто в глотку ему натолкали битого стекла. Мидорима, всё ещё задыхаясь, беспомощно коснулся его плеча. Такао шмыгнул носом, сглотнул и выдохнул шумно. — Блять... — повторил он, упал обратно на кровать и повернулся к Шинтаро. — Это просто охренеть, Шин-чан. Я чуть не захлебнулся, но это же просто охренеть! Сколько её было! Я думал, из ушей пойдёт, глотать не успевал. Но это так… охренительно, что у меня слов других нет. Я кончил только от того, что представил, как ты кончаешь мне в рот. А потом ты и правда кончил… И у меня… Черт, аж искры из глаз. 

Привычная торопливая речь звенела приглушённо, как через толстый поролон. Такао облизал губы. Он дышал часто-часто, жмурился, вертел головой, смахивал со лба длинную челку. Его грудь и живот блестели, словно припорошенные золотой пылью. Только крупные белёсые капли выделялись, одна медленно стекала по боку влажной полосой. Такао казался таким далёким, будто до него миллионы километров. Его дыхание смешивалось с гулом внутри.

Но эта капля… 

Мидорима подался вперед, как заколдованный. Поймал мутный белый комок языком. Вязкий, густой и почти не горький. Наверное, это всё потому, что по телу Такао течёт цитрусовый джем.

— Господи, Шин-чан, — глухо прозвучало сбоку. Глаза Такао пустые и тёмные, одурманенные, метались от его живота ко рту Мидоримы и обратно.

Шинтаро даже не успел дёрнуться, когда Такао сел — оказался вдруг так близко, будто за миг преодолел бесконечность — и дёрнул его за галстук. Рот Такао — расплавленный коктейль с лёгким соленым привкусом их спермы, жёг язык. Такао завалился назад и утянул Мидориму за собой, обхватил руками так крепко, словно боялся, что он исчезнет. Его пальцы — ловкие и нежные — огладили шею, поднялись выше, впутались в волосы на затылке. И ровно от этого места по телу вновь прокатило волной жара.

Руки Такао источают пламя. Несомненно.

— Подожди, — тихо прошептал Мидорима. Язык ворочался с трудом, переваливался во рту, как комок мокрой ваты.

— Ты знаешь, я плохо умею ждать, — безапелляционно ответил Такао. Вывернулся как-то, упёрся пахом в бок Мидоримы. Там стояло, будто и не было ничего пять минут назад.

Три недели воздержания. Для здоровых молодых старшеклассников. Невообразимо много, вот что.

— Мы не купили смазку, — невнятно возразил Шинтаро и мысленно прикусил этот комок ваты во рту. Почему он не предусмотрел всё заранее? Он должен был вспомнить про аптеку по пути сюда, он обязан был подготовиться.

— Крем, — коротко изрёк Такао.

Шинтаро моргнул, затем - ещё раз, выцелил затуманенным взглядом тумбочку. Рядом с будильником стоял недавно купленный тюбик дорогого импортного крема для рук. Белый с зелёной полосой поперек, в полумраке он казался смазанным размытым пятном. Мидорима даже не хотел думать, когда Такао умудрился его заметить.

— Крем, — отстранённо повторил Шинтаро.

И вновь нырнул вслед за Такао в их личный Ад.


	5. Эпилог

Мидориме было тепло. Так тепло, будто он спит на огромной глиняной печи. Тело пустое и в то же время тяжелое, словно и не его вовсе, словно от Шинтаро остался только сгусток сознания. И теперь оно просыпалось и с каждой минутой ощущало всё вокруг так остро, всё ярче и ярче.

Шинтаро открыл глаза. Нечётко очерченная светлая комната немного расплывалась, но взгляд уловил в углу стул, на котором обычно бы аккуратно висела школьная форма. Но сейчас он был совсем пустым. И Мидорима понял, что если чуть приподняться, то можно увидеть усыпанный скомканной одеждой пол.

В любой другой день у него бы глаз задергался только от одной мысли о подобном.

Но Шинтаро не напрягает — даже не пытается напрячь — ни одну мышцу, чтобы оторваться от горячей груди под щекой. Такао лежит почти под ним, как под ещё одним одеялом, хотя Мидориме кажется, что это Казунари укрывает его. Даже во сне руки Такао не размыкались, обхватывали широкую спину Шинтаро. Его пальцы подрагивали иногда, будто через них проходит короткий разряд. Этот разряд кусал кожу лопаток почти неуловимо.

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Шинтаро, что Такао на самом деле робот, и по ночам просто переключается в режим энергосбережения, но никогда не спит по-настоящему — Мидорима бы не удивился.

Рядом с ним он бы уже не удивился ни чему, вот что.

Мидорима зашевелился, когда руку сковало, будто превратило в плотную резину. Если они всё это время лежали в одном положении, она затекла так, что ещё половину дня будет только изображать видимость, иллюзию наличия конечности. Хотя сейчас всё его тело — одна двухметровая иллюзия, выплавленная из свинца. Неподъемная, ей-богу. Наверное, всё, на что сейчас способен Шинтаро — медленно дышать и сонно моргать.

И от этого становилось легко и очень хорошо.

Очень.

Над ухом хмыкнуло что-то, промычало. Наверное, спящее сознание Такао. У него сейчас тоже тела быть не должно. Хотя вон звук издать способен. Даже во сне.

Если он не затыкается, даже когда спит — он точно не человек. Правда и это Мидориму совершенно не удивит. Можно подумать, великая новость.

Такао заворочался под ним, причмокнул пару раз сухими искусанными губами. И открыл глаза. Шинтаро не видел этого, но почувствовал так явственно, всей кожей, почти осязаемо, будто взгляд Такао скользил по его плечам и рукам мягким пером.

А потом исчез.

Мидорима через силу запрокинул голову.

Такао сонно жмурился и тёр веки. Каждое движение выглядело знакомым, но немного другим, не таким, как раньше. Будто любое действие Такао задевало что-то в груди, расслабленные нити чувств, — мягко и невесомо. Будто Такао был так близко, прямо внутри Шинтаро, а здесь осталось лишь его отражение. Растрепанная, свисающая на глаза челка, тонкие линии бровей, сморщенный нос, родинка на шее — светлая, почти незаметная, как песчинка. Шинтаро знал каждый сантиметр этого тела, но всегда замечал что-то новое, незнакомое, приковывающее взгляд.

Может, поэтому у Мидоримы дыхание перехватывает каждый раз, когда он смотрит на него? Вроде бы, вот Такао, здесь, перед ним, а на самом деле давным-давно впитался в его кожу, смешался с кровью, заполнил до кончиков ногтей и волос. Или он просто раздвоился, раскололся на две половинки, чтобы быть одновременно и внутри и снаружи, со всех сторон, потому что с какой-то одной — будет слишком мало, нестерпимо мало.

Ему всегда будет мало.  
Им будет мало.

Шинтаро прикрыл глаза, ткнулся носом куда-то в грудь. Губы пригрело, словно не он поцеловал тёплую кожу, а это сердце оттуда, из-под рёбер, само поцеловало его. Горячее и необъятное, огромное, которое тоже вот-вот разорвется, потому что не может уместить в себе самого Такао. И Мидориму. И прошедшую ночь, и эту комнату, и вселенную, потому что она бесконечна даже для них двоих.

От этого уголки губ подрагивали, поднимались вверх.

— Шин-чан, спишь? — спросонья голос Такао звучал тихо, немного хрипло и лениво. Но Шинтаро даже не уверен, что его собственный вообще кто-то услышит.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает он. Снова забирается руками под Такао, прижимается к нему всем телом.

Такао горячий, как масляный обогреватель. Нет, если бы у Мидоримы сейчас было чуть больше сил, он бы обязательно проверил, не тянется ли откуда-нибудь из этого разогретого тела провод к розетке. Вдруг вчера упустил из виду. Или Такао подзаряжается только по ночам, а значит, сейчас этот провод точно должен быть.

Он проверит. Чуть позже.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Шинтаро. Тон его голоса постепенно обретал форму и цвет, просыпался вместе с владельцем.

— Пока ещё не чувствую, — усмехнулся Такао. — Когда проснулся, подумал, что у меня этот… Как его…

— Сонный паралич, — подсказал Мидорима.

— Точно, — подтвердил Такао и больше ничего не стал говорить.

Они лежали молча, Мидорима дышал в шею Такао, а тот — в его висок. Перебирал пальцами волосы на затылке, иногда прекращал, — ждал, пока подзарядится, — и снова зарывался в длинные пряди.

— Шин-чан, — позвал Такао вскоре. — Я пить хочу.

— Я тоже, — честно отозвался Мидорима. На самом деле он хотел пить с того момента, как проснулся. А если быть совсем честным, то, кажется, они иссушили друг друга досуха ещё около полуночи.

— Что будем делать? — поинтересовался Такао и добавил: — Сразу говорю, в камень-ножницы-бумага я играть не буду. И даже больше, если ты не принесешь нам воды, мы умрём, потому что я не смогу шевелиться ещё век. Или два.

Шинтаро улыбнулся самыми краешками губ.  
— Мне носить тебе воду целый век? — спросил он.

— Или два, — поправил Такао.

Мидорима приподнялся на локте, заглянул в безмятежное лицо, — Такао улыбался ему, точно так же, как вчера в парке, своими ясными глазами, — и поцеловал, нежно, почти целомудренно.

Два века?  
Шинтаро, в общем-то, не против.

Да, пусть будет два.  
Пусть будет вечность.


	6. Спэшл: о попкорне, чувствах и бесполезной книжке по психологии

— Ты серьезно что ли, Шин-чан? — уточнил Такао, оторвавшись от попкорна и скептически выгнувь бровь. Он косился на стоявшего посреди комнаты Мидориму с сомнением, даже несколько настороженно.

Ну почему он никак не может запомнить, что Шинтаро не умеет шутить?

— Абсолютно, — ответил Мидорима твёрдо. Упер руки в бока, выражая предельную заинтересованность в решении текущего вопроса. — Просто постарайся вспомнить, — ещё раз попросил он.

Такао повисел в прострации еще пару секунд, не отводя глаз от совершенно серьезного лица, затем медленно опустил руку в картонное ведерко, ухватил пару сладких воздушных зерен кукурузы, закинул их в рот, не спеша зажевал.

Мидорима ходил поперек комнаты уже пятнадцать минут и упорно допытывал Такао одним-единственным вопросом. Точнее, он не совсем ходил. Переступал устало с ноги на ногу, делал два-три шага, садился на кровать, но его так распирало изнутри, что он поднимался снова, не без труда переставляя ватные ноги.

Похрустев зёрнами попкорна, Такао задумчиво покивал себе самому, будто ответил на какой-то вопрос. Яркая подсветка ноутбука высвечивала его лицо белым, делала более отстраненным и безучастным.

— Окей, — очевидно, примирившись с настойчивым требованием Мидоримы, озвучил он. Вдохнул, выдохнул и весь прямо превратился в средоточие мысли.

На целых семь секунд.

— Нет, ну Шин-чан, ты хоть понимаешь, о чём меня просишь? — вдруг как-то слишком живо заговорил Такао.

Когда заряд батарейки преодолевает пограничную отметку в пятнадцать процентов и в девяносто — индикатор меняет цвет. Сначала с красного на оранжевый, затем — на зеленый. До зеленого Такао ещё явно было далеко, по крайней мере, до его обычного насыщенного ярко-зелёного. А вот оранжевый очень даже подходил.

— Господи, Такао… — закатив глаза, сокрушенно, почти отчаянно выдохнул Мидорима.

— Что? — возмутился Казунари. — Ты, можно сказать, силой заставил меня явиться на концерт, — заявил он с такой убеждённостью, что Шинтаро лишился дара речи. — Продемонстрировал мне, так сказать, просто фееричный кавер на саундтрек из моей почти самой любимой игры, а потом утащил из зала, будто все те тысячи аплодисментов били по твоей несравненной головушке. В какой момент я должен был разобрать финальную речь этой Кэтрин Де как-её-там?

— Де Кроц, — на автомате поправил Мидорима и краем глаза уловил наскоро поджатые губы. Такао сдержался, чтобы не обронить лишнего. Чего-то вроде «Да, неважно».

Вместо того он спросил уже спокойнее:  
— Зачем тебе это?

Шинтаро терпеливо втянул воздух. Запах сладкого попкорна защекотал нос. Сестра, наверное, обидится, когда не найдёт его в шкафчике. Пожалуй, завтра придётся купить ей большую порцию. И ещё что-нибудь, чтобы загладить вину.

— Шин-чан, я не помню, правда, — вдруг произнес Такао. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то такое виноватое и в то же время утомлённое.

Такао умел говорить глазами. Когда у него не оставалось сил, он всегда говорил с Шинтаро взглядом. И, по правде говоря, говорил почти так же много и красноречиво.

«Пожалуйста, давай просто отдохнём сегодня, — читалось в этом взгляде. — Просто побудем вдвоём».

То, что так густо распирало Мидориму сегодняшним утром, — с каждым часом всё сильнее, — посмотрело чуть тоскливо и молчаливо склонило голову. Шинтаро поправил очки, сделал глубокий вдох, словно попытался собственным дыханием затолкать это чувство поглубже, заглушить его.

Не получилось, оно упрямо застряло в груди, широкое и тёплое оно давило на рёбра мягко, но настойчиво. Нужно было просто усмирить его, вжать обратно, чтобы не мешало, чтобы можно было немного подумать.

Мидорима шагнул вперед, забрался на кровать, устроился позади застывшего в ожидании Такао. Дотянулся до лежавшего рядом ноутбука, вновь поставил его на колени Казунари.

— Давай смотреть дальше, — сказал он. Поправил подушки за спиной, взбил их, обнял Такао под грудью и притянул к себе.

— Шин-чан? — неуверенно произнес Казунари.

Мидорима хотел сказать «включай», но Такао завертелся, извернулся как-то и заглянул ему в глаза. С волнением и дрожащей тенью беспокойства. Похожий взгляд у него был неделю назад, когда они стояли там, на дороге, по пути в магазин талисманов. Когда Шинтаро произнес вслух что-то ужасное, что не должен был, но оно сорвалось с губ и ужалило Такао.

Он не хотел. Просто так вышло. Рядом с Казунари иногда было невообразимо трудно контролировать себя и свои слова. Эмоций откуда-то бралось столько, словно на него опрокидывали бочку человеческих чувств, и все они — густые и горячие — смешивались и пропитывали Шинтаро насквозь. И с каждым проведенным вместе днем этих чувств становилось все больше, они переплетались внутри, какие-то выгорали и испарялись, другие — росли, зрели, становились плотнее и весомее.

Одно из них сейчас готово было проломить грудную клетку. Если бы Шинтаро открыл рот, оно вырвалось бы и облепило макушку Такао.

Мидорима покосился на лежавшую на тумбочке книгу по психологии.

Этого нельзя допустить. Точнее, не желательно в данную минуту. Это не по плану, а у Мидоримы хоть что-то в жизни должно сохранить порядок и расстановку.

Нужно выиграть немного времени. И хорошенько подумать. А ещё — убрать это встревоженное выражение с лица Такао.

Шинтаро подался вперед, коснулся губами его виска. Непослушная прядка щекотнула под носом, горячая кожа припекла губы.

У некоторых нормальная температура тела точно не тридцать шесть и шесть.

Такао не шевельнулся, будто осторожно замер под нежностью поцелуя. Затем вдохнул глубоко, медленно выдохнул. И расслабился. Растёкся в руках Мидоримы, прикрыл глаза, вжался плечом в его грудь.

— Прости, что не смог вспомнить, — тихо произнёс он и добавил: — Всё, что я вижу перед глазами, это чёрный галстук на твоём голом мокром торсе, — Такао потянулся, поцеловал ямку между ключиц Шинтаро. — Не могу убрать эту картинку из головы, хоть убей. Хотя нет, не убивай. Я и так немного не живой после вчерашнего.

Как всегда, он в своём репертуаре.

Шинтаро усмехнулся, склонился, вновь прижался губами к тёмным волосам. Такао едва приподнял голову, будто подставился под это прикосновение.  
На языке перекатились слова, Мидорима еле успел плотно стиснуть зубы, словно решетку опустил. Протянул руку, щелкнул по клавише. Фильм снова зазвучал визгом шин и грохотом стрельбы. Про этот боевик Такао рассказывал недавно. Он должен отвлечь его на какое-то время.

 

Заезженный до дыр сюжет, стандартная погоня, ранение главного героя — не особо серьезное, но которое обязательно задержит его на столько, чтобы главный антагонист истории успел его найти. Всё как в любом другом боевике. Шинтаро не смотрел. Так, разве что краем глаза изредка поглядывал, чтобы потом можно было поддержать неизбежное обсуждение. На самом деле, Мидорима часто закрывал глаза. Закрывал и дышал затылком Такао, время от времени пытаясь проглотить скачущие от щеки к щеке слова.

Казунари сидел неподвижно, даже как будто бы не дышал. Может, заснул? Шинтаро наклонился вперед, заглянул сбоку в его лицо.

Такао не спал.

Он не отрывал глаз от пальцев Мидоримы, скрещенных на его животе. Или, скорее, уставился в пустоту, потому что взгляд у него был застывший, отсутствующий.

— Такао, ты смотришь фильм? — спросил Шинтаро.

Казунари будто не отреагировал, не услышал вопрос. Моргнул только.

А потом нажал на паузу.  
— Она говорила что-то о том, что если вас пригласили на этот концерт, то значит вы очень дороги этому человеку, — задумчиво сказал он. — И дело даже не в цене билетов.

В груди стукнуло так, что Мидорима чуть не подавился воздухом. Лишь молчаливо открыл рот.

— Я вот думаю, — продолжил Такао. — Шин-чан, ты так настойчиво просил вспомнить эти слова. Ответь честно, ты знал?

Такао ковырял ногтем кончик тейпа на большом пальце Шинтаро. Вообще-то, подобного лучше не делать. Но сегодня Казунари, кажется, можно всё. 

Мидорима проследил за движениями его пальцев на своей руке.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Госпожа Де Кроц всегда говорит нечто подобное по завершении своих концертов. Я… хотел, чтобы ты услышал.

— Получается… — тихо сказал Такао, накрыв ладонь Мидоримы своей, тёплой. — Это и есть вторая причина, по которой ты пригласил меня на её выступление?

— Да.

Такао наконец обернулся, заглянул Шинтаро в глаза. Его взгляд — ясный и прозрачный — как водная гладь, грел почти осязаемо.

— Значит, я пришёл как раз на всё самое интересное, — отметил Такао и улыбнулся. — И всё-таки ты романтик, Шин-чан.

Казалось, его взгляд припёк щёки, они горели, как под горчичником. 

— Заткнись, — буркнул Мидорима смущённо. Поджал губы, спрятал лицо на плече Казунари.

Такао хмыкнул. Переплёл их пальцы, притянул руку Шинтаро, приложил к своим губам и замер. Даже через тейп ощущалось его тепло. И еще что-то, словно в этот простой жест Такао вложил нечто очень личное и глубокое — важное.

Предназначенное только для Мидоримы.

Тёплый сгусток под рёбрами Шинтаро надулся, тихо лопнул и сразу растворился, растёкся по всему телу от макушки до самых пят. Он теперь не давил на грудь, не рвался наружу, а наполнял изнутри, и, по правде говоря, просачивался через кожу и дыхание, будто тянулся к Такао, обнимал его вместе с Мидоримой.

Шинтаро поцеловал Такао в плечо, ткнулся в шею, втянул носом запах его кожи и поцеловал снова.

Глупо, наверное, но похоже, он действительно романтик. Самый нелепый их представитель, вот что.  
Потому что он бы дышал им всю жизнь.

Тишина окутывала их. Только куллер ноутбука приглушенно шелестел в пушистое одеяло.  
Такао прижимал ладонь Мидоримы к своей щеке, еле-еле касался губами кожи, почти невесомо. Шинтаро чувствовал щекотку от его дыхания и обнимал так крепко и нежно, что сам едва не терялся в этой странной, внезапной близости.

Он лишь прикрывал глаза и беззвучно вдыхал Такао.

Ему больше не нужны были слова.  
Им не нужны были слова. 

Мидорима подумал, что пора бы убрать обратно в шкаф ненужную и абсолютно бесполезную книгу по психологии.

***

— Шин-чан, у меня закончился сок, — сообщил Такао. Он развалился на кровати, точно на шезлонге с мягкой спинкой из горы подушек.

— Ты водохлеб, вот что, — отозвался Мидорима, в очередной раз вылезая из-под одеяла. Родители приедут только вечером, и Такао бессовестно пользовался этим и вовсю эксплуатировал его. — Хотя нет, не так, — следом заявил Шинтаро. — Вся влага просто испаряется в тебе, организм не успевает ее усваивать.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — лукаво бросил Такао и засмеялся, почти как раньше — звонко и жизнерадостно. Восстановился, судя по всему. Подзарядил батарейку. Ещё бы, весь день прохлаждаться в постели, пока кому-то приходится за ним ухаживать.

Любой бы на его месте был жизнерадостным.

— Я серьезно, Такао, — ответил Мидорима. Не успел даже встать с кровати, завалился обратно, на Казунари, забрался руками под одеяло. — Где там этот шнур? — сквозь чужой смех и оханья спросил он. — Выдерни его, а то точно мне весь дом спалишь.

— Нет, Шин-чан! Не надо! Нет!

Такао барахтался и хохотал, выдавливал из себя страдальчески-жалобное «Прекрати, мне щекотно!», силился оторвать от себя руки Мидоримы и снова хохотал, потому что, наверное, невозможно было не смеяться.

Горстка попкорна рассыпалась по одеялу. 

Но даже это не заставило Шинтаро спрятать улыбку.


End file.
